Sareesa: The Fourth Bride
by Hadasah
Summary: Abandoned for three hundred years, her focus has shifted to someone else, spotted from afar. Or was it him, that found her?
1. Sareesa Von Dracula

**THIRD STORY**

**I just watched the movie and I cried...**

**Dracula soo purdy..**

**Poor anna too .**

**Ahem , this probly wont have much of Van Helsing in it.**

**------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 : Sareesa von Dracula**

The youngest bride of Dracula. Forgotten.

Yes, she was forgotten. The other brides kept him well occupied. Enough so that he did not think to find her in this broken castle.

Her name? Sareesa. Or as it was announced, Sareesa von Dracula. Fourth bride of the father of all vampires.

At the time, it was a great honor, and they spent much of their time together. That faded when the other brides began to give birth. Their children hung everywhere, encased in wet cocoons. As children of the undead, they were all stillborn. Sareesa, however, had not given birth to any children. This in part might have had something to do with her abandonment in Castle Dracula.

There were two other brides, where there were once four including herself. The eldest, Hartana, and the second eldest, Franshka. Both were wonderful beauties, skilled in the arts of seduction and flattery. Perhaps this was another reason why he doted on them. Though they often slept within arm's reach of one another, but the brides rarely spoke to Sareesa. Dracula had not spoken to her since Veeral, the first bride was killed. They had been friends, Sareesa's only companion in the coldness of eternity. She often wondered if he somehow blamed her for his loss.

They had been out feeding together. Who among their ranks would have thought to look to the skies for attack? The villagers had noticed our occasional snatching of a less fortunate wanderer, and had taken action against them. A stake woven net, shot from the trees. It wrapped around Veeral, and was about to catch Sareesa's wings, but she threw her away from the net. Caught in the twisting branches of the trees, she could only watch, keening a high pitched wail of grief as Veeral burned from within by the power of the silver stakes.

One night, as usual, Sareesa was hanging alone, feeling the vibrant lines of passion and lust in her mind from the other brides and the Master. She was untempted to join them. She did not relish being torn apart by a viscious lover and jealous brides.

Moments later, all three swept through the great front hall, where she hung from the ceiling. They were going out to feed. She wanted to join them, but made no move to do so. She had not fed in months. At least two, if not three. The ache of hunger and the lust of blood was everlasting in her, but it reminded her that she was somewhat alive.

Hartana, a friendlier female than Franshka, who was jealous of her relationship with the Master, looked up at Sareesa. She wished the youngest bride would join them for once. An impatient sound from Franshka turned her back to the Master, who had already flown out to the skies. The _brides_ shot after him, stomachs anticipating eagerly a feast.

Sareesa shifted, rubbing her shoulders. Her long robes, delicately embroidered and finely made, given to her by Dracula on their engagement, hung around her. The long sleeves moved around her in the breeze, folding her in their shimmery embrace.

Sudden wingbeats woke her from her sleep, and she bared her fangs in annoyance. Always when she was about to fall asleep, some noisy flier would come flapping in. The prescence was unlike any of the brides, or Dracula's. It was male, and he was alone. The torch basins were all unlit, as they found no use for them. Flicking her hands toward them, she lit one after another, lighting the path for the young vampire. He glided down the hallway, entering the antechamber behind it. Instead of flying, she transported herself, directly behind him, and with one arm, slammed the heavy oak doors shut. The chamber went pitch black. But not to her, or to him.

They saw the heat of any creature, but they did not have body heat. The would still see one another's forms. She dropped gracefully behind me, robes floating down to rest around her. "Who are you?" she asked, tongue curling over the words. She immediatly transported away, to the ceiling. He whirled, but found no one there. "Who's there?" He shouted to the seemingly empty room.

"Up here, foolish one." He looked up, and made out the form of a female vampire. A gusty sigh echoed through the large chamber. "Must I retrieve you myself, or will you come up here?" A sarcastic tone swept heavily through her voice. Without bothering to walk the walls, he shifted to his demonic form, flying up to her. He bared long fangs at her, snarling. She snarled back, face changing for a second to her own batlike form.

"Do you wish to be torn to shreds for approaching a bride of Dracula?" He tilted his now-humane head to one side. "A bride of Dracula?" His voice was also filled with the heavy, rolling accent. "I fear no, Dracula."

"Then you _are_ the foolish one." Pressing her lips together, she hesitated, then asked. "What is your name?"

"Only if you will grace me with your own, my lady." _Well, he has charm_, she thought. But that didn't excuse his intrusion into their castle.

"Fine."

"My name is Valdisdan. I'm from northern Transylvania. And you, milady, who might you be?"

A ghost of a smile played about her slightly parted lips, baring the tips of her fangs in a wolf-like grin. "Sareesa. _My lord_. You are quite cheeky, young man. "

"Young man? I probably outlast you by centuries! I have lived over four, milady." He bowed his head slightly, which looked odd from their upside down positions.

"Then you are quite old. I am not yet past my third century. Tell me, why have you come to our castle on this _joyful_ summer night?"

He smiled. " I came only on wistful travels. I had no idea whose castle this was."

"Then you had best leave, for my Lord is nothing but viscious even on the best of days. I would not wish such a fate on such an aged, learned man like yourself.' Raising her cool hand to his lips, he pressed a kiss to the skin, sending shivers down her form. "You honour me, milady.'

An overwhelming prescence swooped toward the castle. "You must hurry, leave before he finds you!" Without releasing her hand, he transported them both to the woods, a few miles from the castle.

"When can I see you again?" _Again?_ Didn't he know that they could both be killed for this?

"I don't know, just go!"

She watched him winging away gracefully into the distance. A strange feeling hung in the pit of her stomach. Dread and something else. Something she hadn't felt in a hundred years.

The beginnings of love.

--------------------

**Well that was weird.**

**anyways review me!**

**Hadasah**


	2. Dangerous Consorts

**hahai love writing vampire stories...**

**so bloody and romantic. **

**LMAO**

**I apologize greatly for the v. long wait.**

**Hopefully this will rectify it.**

**----------------------------- **

**Chapter Two**

**Dangerous Consorts**

Sareesa was incredibly alive for the next few nights. Whenever any of the brides looked at her, there was a smile dancing around her curved lips, an anticipating look in her eyes.

Sareesa knew that Dracula noticed this change as well. Everytime they saw one another, he was closer than the time before. She could have touched him.

That made her shiver. For some reason, the thought of touching her old master now revolted her. As if they were not meant to be together.

Maybe she should go meet that younger male... he was quite attractive.

And so she would.

------------------

By the time the sun's last rays disappeared from the horizon, Sareesa was already winging out across the sky, making a swift arc toward the forest where she'd last seen this... what was his name?

_Valdisdan_.

The name curled beautifully off her tongue. She loved whispering it. Even as she glided over a fresh breeze she called out.

Called for him.

She had also forgotten how rogues reacted when females, or any vampires, entered their territory.

A terrible shriek ripped through the darkness. Huge whistles of wind, forced up and down by some demonic creature, blew her hair wildly off her neck.

A somewhat familiar, finely boned, male face shone palely in the moonlight. "Valdisan," she called softly. She hoped he would remember her.

And he did. A beautiful smile graced his face. He nodded to her. "So, we meet again." His gaze swept over her, and then he searched the skies behind her.

"I was worried you might be in some kind of trouble for our meeting a few nights ago. Your master, he does not know where you are?" Sareesa shook her head. His voice was _lovely_. She wished she could go on hearing it forever.

Though Dracula's voice was deep and haunting, it did not have the warmth and smile that Valdisan's did.

"No one really cares what I do," it suprised her how bitter she sounded. She hadn't realized the she did care if people paid attention to her.

Valdisan moved closer in flight, and she moved her wings to make room. They both hovered on the same updraft, thinking.

The young male's face was creased in concentration. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He seemed to want to say whatever he was going to, perfectly.

"My lady," he started, but it seemed like he changed his sentence at the last second."Who all lives there? In your castle?"

"The master, and the other two brides. Hartana and Franshka." He looked intently at her. "And you are the third?"

She sighed. This tiring conversation. Though she'd never actually spoken to anyone about it, she'd certainly thought about it enough. "Unfortunately."

He smiled. "Would you care to land? My wings seem to be bothering me in the air more than usual." She looked at his wings, noting for the first time the deep scars laced all through them.

_He must be a great fighter. I wonder if he's ever fought for a mate?_

For some reason, that thought annoyed her. If Veeral had been there, she would have quipped, "I wonder why?" In a sarcastic voice.

Sareesa spiralled downward, following his slow, lazy movements. He landed gracefully, and gave a sigh as he transformed back into a tall, dark haired, handsome man.

He looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties, his dark hair had no grey strands in it, his eyes were piercing emeralds.

_He really **is** attractive_, she thought, ignoring the low flutter in her stomach as she gazed at him.

He adjusted the dark jacket he wore and looked up at her. She took his breath away.

Her wavy, almost red blonde hair swayed in the breeze, her seafoam green eyes twinkled, her lips curved seductively, and her very feminine shape taunted him benath the silky outfit she wore.

Obviously, it was designed for a "bride." The way Sareesa had said that word had made it sound like they were treated no better that pets- sex toys, used only for the mass reproduction and the anticipation of thousands of servant vampires.

That thought made him queasy. "Are you done ogling me yet?"

"What?" His head snapped up, and he stared at her. He thought she was angry, but there was a wry smile on her face.

"Oh, sorry. Um, My-" Sareesa rolled her eyes. "Call me Sareesa, please. This My Lady business makes me feel very old."

They both smiled. By any human's standards, they were ancient.

"Alright, Sareesa. I was wondering if you'd hunted lately." She shook her head. "Then please allow me the honor of escorting you on one."

She bit her lip. Oh, how the master would absolutely murder her if he knew she was with another male. A charming one too.

Bah. He'd had her to himself enough. There's certainly enough of me to take care of both of them...

Now that was a thought she hadn't had in forever.

"Of course."

------------------------

The rough, brawling tavern was the first place they stopped at. "The easiest spot to pick up people who'll never be missed," Valdisdan had told her.

He was so different. Dracula, or any of the brides wouldn't have cared two drops of blood whether the person they killed was important or not.

A few hairy, drunken men called crude things when they saw her. One man attempted to snag her around the waist. She discreetly broke his wrist.

In his drunken state, he didn't feel the pain, but instead collapsed unconscious.

She stepped primly over him, ignoring the muffled laughter of her companion. "He was only being compatible," he managed to say.

She elbowed him. She felt like a teenager again. Young and being called at by handsome, or not so handsome strangers.

She headed toward a group of middle-aged, handsome men. As she approached, they turned, smiling.

"Hello, gentlemen," she purred seductively. "Don't you care for, female -" she ran a finger along one man's jawline," companionship?"

She was dimly aware of Valdisdan watching her intently. If she'd turned to see his face, she would have seen the intense look of hunger on his face.

For her or for the humans she would never know.

The man lifted her hand gracefully off his face, kissing her knuckles court-like.

"And what do we humble lads owe the pleasure of beholding your ladyship?" Oh dear. She could tell he'd had a few drinks now.

"Oh, I just felt like dropping in. See what pretties I could find in a place like this." The group all seemed to open up to her. She was in.

As they continued their playful banter, she looked through the group, for one man a little more intoxicated than the rest. There.

An older, greying man. Though he was slightly weathered, he was still quite handsome. He smiled becomingly at her. She crooked a finger at him.

"Lads, I think I'll take your dear old man out for a stroll. He looks in need of a bit of fresh air." Drunk as they were, they forgot to warn her that vampires often prowled the streets at night.

If only they had seen her fangs.

She sighed._ Drunkards_.

--------------------

Valdisdan gently placed the female he'd drained on the floor of the alley. He wiped his mouth on the cloth square she'd been holding.

Now all he had to do was find Sareesa and they could leave.

He saw a couple heading for a pleasure garden. The gardens were still pretty, even in their slightly mauled state.

He knew it was her, because he could see the man's heat, but no warmth from the female at his side.

He followed swiftly, moving silently.

He wanted to know how she fed.

---------------

Sareesa sat the man carefully on the bench. Tilting his chin, she exposed his neck. But she wouldn't feed yet. She had to relax him or his blood wouldn't be as sweet.

She kissed him. He seemed to perk up slightly. One of his large hands rested on her back, the other easing through her hair.

She sucked on his lip for a minute, feeling his body react to her treatment.

She sat back, stroking his face, relishing in his taste, still fresh on her lips.

Then she leaned forward, tilted his pliant head back, and sank her fangs into his neck.

-----------------

Valdisdan watched Sareesa kissing the old drunken sot. She managed to find a handsome one, he thought wryly.

Seeing her be so openly sexual with this man, he was very attracted to her just then.

She bit almost gently into his neck, and he watched her slowly drain him of life.

When she finished, she moved him onto the ground. She lowered him gently, and then closed his eyes.

Standing, she sought out the source of the strong emotion she'd felt.

He found himself staring straight at her. Their eyes locked.

For a moment, she looked slightly angry. Then she smiled. "Let's go," she called softly to him.

They changed into their winged forms, pushing off from the ground, appetites sated.

-----------

This would not be the first time they fed and flew together.

For almost every night in the next month, they were flying together, and hunting every few days.

Sareesa relished in her return to blood. Only after her feeding did she realize how much she'd missed it.

She also realized how close she and Valdisan were becoming.

It would only become a matter of time before Dracula woke up and realized that his bride was no longer faithful in her services to him.

But right then, she didn't care.

All she wanted was to be with Valdisdan.

In that time, eternity seemed a little less cruel.

But that would all change in the blink of an eye.

-------------------------

**Wow i updated.**

**Surprised?**

**Well , I am.**

**TTFN**


	3. Blood Desire

**I am SO sorry for the long wait.**

**Schoolwork and such. But that's no excuse for making you people wait. But I'm hoping that the waits make it better, because I've been doing some serious Plot Pimping for future chapters, so you better enjoy it.**

**Read on!!**

**---------------**

**Chapter 3: Blood Desire**

Deep in the mountains of Transylvania, a small village reeked with the stench of death. Three solemn figures, spattered from head to toe in dark blood, searched out any remaining humans.

Dracula sighed, that night's feedings had been fruitful... But he felt like something else was happening, like the action was... with someone else. Somewhere else.

Franshka, filled to bursting with her meal, gracefully extricated herself from the mangled corpse that had collapsed against her, staining her silk clothing. She walked closer to him, swinging her hips in a somewhat drunken fashion.

He turned away at her advances. He wasn't interested. Not tonight.

Franshka, a little put out, crossed her arms and moved away, huffing under her breath. He could have rolled his eyes in boredom. She no longer excited him. No one did.

Well, maybe Hartana with her luxuriously long legs, but not to feel real pleasure. The only one who'd done that was Sareesa. And she never went anywhere near his quarters. Let alone him.

He had no idea why, but she'd suddenly become so absent from the castle. Even when he wasn't paying attention to her, he still missed her prescence near him.

He scanned the skies again, for the millionth time. Nothing. Not even a whiff of scent from any other creatures. How on earth was she going anywhere without leaving a scent trail? She certainly had never been skilled at concealing herself.

So who was helping her from the castle and then hiding them?

He didn't like that idea; someone making contact with his first Bride behind his back, and then spiriting her away to some unknown place to do who knew what.

Before he knew it, his fists were clenched into tight balls, his now taloned fingers biting into the flesh there. Anger rose like a fiery wave within him.

He wanted her, he realized. Wanted to feel her touch. Mayhap even- her love?

No, even he wouldn't presume that much. She hadn't gone willingly into her position with him in the first place, so why should she like him any better, hundreds of years after?

Hartana, noticing her Master's keen thinking gaze, stayed quiet. For that he was grateful. Out of the two people who would touch and go near him, she was the most understanding and patient.

Dracula didn't want either of them, though. Through his now frail connection with Sareesa, drained after a hundred years of abstaining from each other's bodies, he could feel her feeding.

Passion writhing through her veins. Clenching around the man- he scowled deeply, wishing he was there to gut the human she was draining - biting, tearing, slashing, and finally laying him gently in the trees, an empty shell.

He was shocked. He could feel her strength, her old fire, pulsing through her. She had starved herself for months, and now she had come back, drenched in glorious freedom.

For a wonderful moment, he could clearly feel their bodies entwining, ripping her lifeblood from her, screaming as she watched the strange man she barely knew, yet was knowing intamately, turned into a demonic faced creature. The transformation was swift, then, showing her only a glimpse of his hell beast form. There was no need to attack her. With subtle threats like that, she would stay with him forever.

He'd been sure of her obediance and timidness then. Until now.. that was.

Grim determination flowed through him. As soon as he returned, he would confront his wayward bride.

------------------

(one hour earlier)

Sareesa had lost sight of Valdisdan. Lost sight, as in having not seen him since having arrived at this village.

Her situation was not helping. The man she'd chosen to feed on was not only _not_ drunk, but somehow seemed to be figuring out what she meant to do.

When she laughed at his jokes, she had forgotten to keep her lips down, over her pointed teeth.

The change in his stature had been instant. He stiffened, eyes darting from her mouth, then to her eyes. She held his gaze. She made her threat clear; If he made an uproar here, she would not hesitate to start a massacre.

She lifted his hand to her mouth, her eyes never leaving his. "Come." Her voice resonated, rippling, as if crossing a deep pool. He found that he could not concentrate... Her eyes were so, so beautiful.. The light greenish gray seemed to wrap around him, folding him in her limpid eyes.

She led him outside, eyes fixed on his. She had never used this technique before, but she had watched Valdisdan do the same to a few reluctant human females. They'd been quite pliant after he had fixed his gaze on them.

Unless she broke her contact with him, he would not be free. Unable to look away, he would die with his eyes wide open.

Alone, finally, she thought. She lifted his hand out to the side, twining her fingers through his own. She brought her face quite close to his, breaking the contact.

He was dizzy, and so confused. Who was this beautiful female? He hadn't seen any gems like her in a long time. He looked up into her eyes, realizing faintly that she was now holding him beneath her, leaning him back in an exaggerated dip.

"So... young." Her voice, her voice... it called to him. Her mouth opened, wide. Her eyes rolled back as her head tilted to its zenith. She was already tasting his blood.

She lowered herself to his neck. Smiling, her icey lips brushing his skin, terror making his skin stand out in bumpy patterns. She gripped his chin, turning him to face her. Her smile was not unkind, but it bore no welcome feelings to him.

His eyes fluttered as she kissed him passionately. Her mouth moved, lightning fast. Her fangs buried in his throat, she clasped his body to her own, enjoying the feeling of his fleeing warmth.

His body twitched and writhed madly as he began to die. Passion clouded her vision, turning the night into a haze of blood red, a misty sheen that left her lips crimson with blood.

She let him sag against her. Somehow, he found the strength to talk. Choking even as he spoke, he gagged. "Who are you?"

A wave of nausea swept her. Her belly heaved. She threw him away, and he collapsed into a torn heap. Dead.

Her chin quivered, her eyes were far back in her head when Valdisdan found her.

"Sareesa." His own emerald eyes widened as her eyes snapped open. They were blood red, and the pupils were nearly slitted.

He caught her as she fell, blood still dripping from her hands and lips.

He hoisted her up into his arms, cradling her. Shocked at how light she was, he told her firmly, "That's it, you need to eat more."

In her semi-conscious state, Sareesa smiled.

-----------------

The next time she woke, her senses told her the sun was just setting. Getting to her feet, she groaned as the walls of the ruined building seemed to close around her.

Steadying herself, she noticed a piece of paper fluttering nearby. She snatched it quickly.

A note written in flawless Romanian told her that her companion had left her less than an hour's flight from her home. He wished her well, and would see her soon.

She liked that idea.

Slowly, she changed herself into her true form, wings stretching twice her body length on either side of her. Groggily, she staggered in flight as she made her way tediously back to Castle Dracula.

-------------

**Dun dun dun...**

**What will happen when Sareesa returns reeking of another vampire? A MALE vampire?**

**What will happen when Dracula confronts her, will he a. attack her or b. try to seduce her?**

**BUAHAHA**

**read and find out.**

**I am going to try to get this next chapter done as soon as possible. It's like pounding me on the brain going "WRITE ME!!!"**

**For now, I need sleep. **

**TTYL**


	4. Disgusting Seduction

**muhaha**

**Hadasah feels evil.**

**will she do something weird and nasty?**

**-thinks to herself-**

**YES SHE WILL... rofl**

**R&R**

**---------------**

**Chapter 4: Disgusting Seduction**

Sareesa's head was pounding. Something in that man's blood had been toxic... Had someone tried to poison him?

Whatever it was, it roiled within her, coiling in her stomach and veins- threatening to choke her. She staggered in flight again, for the hundredth time, and made out the outline of Castle Dracula, situated directly on the clifftop.

The moon was almost all the way down to the hills, making her remaining time vital to survival.

Wings beating, she descended to a dusty cleft a short way from the castle's entrance. The dust swept up and out, stirred violently by the force of her wings.

She transformed as she crumpled, lying in an undignified heap of silk and limbs. Spitting out her hair and brushing her silks into place, she stood shakily.

Tottering unevenly, she made her way to the great doors that marked the entrance. _The point of no return_, she thought giddiliy. Calm down, she told herself.

The last thing she needed was to be late and die, complimented by being away with another male, alone.

She staggered through the main hall, passing the first few desecrated dining rooms. She made her way through a torn sitting room, hoping to make it to her room before anyone found her.

Oh yes, if he ever found out- "Hello, Sareesa."

Her dead heart shuddered within her. She stopped dead in her tracks. The cold voice was not forgotten.

Turning, she spread her arms and did a half bow half curtsy to the master of the castle. Dracula sat alone, peering at her over steepled fingers from his high backed armchair.

"I see you have begun hunting again." She nodded, unable to answer. His prescence crushed her, and her eyes closed, trying to fight off her imminent collapse.

A breath of wind brushed her hair from her cheek. Her eyes flew open. A cold hand draped over her flat stomach, Dracula stood behind her, head hovering over her bared shoulder. His other hand lifted her arm, bringing it back, running his hands down it.

She shuddered. It was not passion she felt. Waves of nausea swept through her, and she struggled with the bile in her throat.

"You're - _shaking_." His voice deepened on the last word- it seemed he would relentlessy seduce her, no matter her response.

Her chest rose and fell, panic creeping into her as his icy lips descended on her neck. She jumped as his fangs scraped her neck, and she whipped out of his grasp.

His dark blue eyes, glittering black now in anger, narrowed as he sniffed the air. "I can smell a male on you. Do you not remember your bondage to _me_?"

_Don't panic, don't panic_. She told herself. _He probably meant the human male_. A second later she cursed. Of course he meant a vampire male. He wouldn't care about a human.

Sareesa backed away, every step of hers accounted for one of his as he followed her. He continued forcing her back, face inches from hers until they hit the wall. She shook all over.

She tried to move, but her body was heedless to her commands. It seemed to deny her precidence in her own corpse. _Damn_!

_Come on, fight him! Wake up_! She screamed at herself. The poisonous haze from the man's blood settled over her eyes, blinding her. She choked as her throat sealed.

No matter how angered he might have been, Dracula could see her dying. For a moment, he was content with the iea of simply watching as she slowly suffocated to death. When he saw the plea in her eyes, he knew what he had to do. Even now, through his pale bond with her, he could feel the irresistable clasp of death, crushing her windpipe.

He pulled her away from the wall, holding her neck forwards as her body rested on his thigh. Searching her body, he found the focal point of the poison. It was gathered like a huge noose around her neck, tightening with every passing second. Desire stirred within him when he felt her long hands clasp the back of his neck and one of his upper arms.

Baring his fangs, he cupped her cheek with his large hands, and bit down. He knew what kind of poison it was instantly. Nightshade, A poison and hallucination all on its own. He felt it course through him, the white-pink color vivid in his mind's eye. He brushed it aside, focusing on the task at hand. The poison had no effect on him. The power in his body simply burned away the infection even as it tried to wrap around him.

Sareesa sagged, her blood flowing into his mouth. By now, he was holding her body up with one arm wrapped around her back, the other supporting her head. Her arms slipped slowly from his neck and shoulder, her muscles now too close to death to support her. Now he kneeled as her body dropped. The infection had gone seriously deep.

Finally, he came to the last few strands of resilient pink-white fibre. The were bunched around the top of her throat. They dissolved instantly as they passed into him.

Dracula released her as the last of the poison flowed into him. Uncaring for dignity - as he was kneeling with her body underneath his own- he tore his wrist open, biting deep. He did not flinch at the pain, though his tendons lay bare in the gloomy room. He carefully let the blood drop into her mouth.

Unconsciously, her hands clutched his arm, pulling in her creator's firey blood. He brushed her hair back, noticing now the sweat the poisonous fever had left behind. Her body was pale, and a blue band around her throat the only remaining sign of her sickness. Her fangs dug deeply around the cut he'd made, pulling his blood into her, strength now coursing through her. No human's blood tasted like this. This was her maker's blood.

Finally, he pulled back, watching as her eyes opened and shut, pure black with the change. Knowing that he would not get answers while she was in this condition, her took her to the bedroom section of the castle.

But not to her own.

He laid her on his own dark silk bed, preferring to sleep in a coffin had many pluses, such as having someone else in your bed. Her head rolled to the side in sleep. He traced a line with one cold finger from her cheek to her chest, anger still a warm fizz beneath skin.

He would let her sleep, and then they would talk. He would take no chances of her escaping.

-------------------------------------------------------

When Sareesa woke, she knew that she was not in her own quarters. This room was dark and sensual, filled with a rich scent that only came from one man.

_If a man you could call him_, she mused.

Standing on wobbly legs, she marveled at his reaction to her sickness. So he still wanted her to live.

Well, that could just mean he wanted to kill her himself, and slowly. Panic set in. Did he know about Valdisdan?

No, no. The only remaining scent on her had been the blood of that poisened human- at least she hoped so. If that poisonous bastard had been alive she would have slaughtered him.

Her entire body seized up with a single cramp, and she plonked back down on the bed. The darkness of the room was darker still in the shadows of the vaulted ceiling.

But she knew that he was here. His coffin was empty, melted ice puddled around it at the bottom. He was awake.

An impossible breeze whisked through her hair, settling on her shoulders, pinning her down.

He could come up so silently! This was another quality of his she disliked. "Hello, my love. I have not had the chance to fully reinstate ourselves in centuries."

"You mean you haven't taken the time." Her blunt bitterness startled them both, and he eased off her slightly. She sat up, watching him warily. His closeness made the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up in fear.

But now that her mouth had opened, it seemed to have a mind of its own. "When was the last time you even cared where I was? Did you care that I was wasting away, alone in the darkness of eternity? Why should I feel flattered and happy that you decide you wish to join with me? Go ahead- but I will make you regret every move you make."

They stood as one; her with fists clenched and fury turning her eyes deep black; him, eyes widened, mind roiling at her refusal.

"You defy me?" It was a not a rhetorical question, but she did not answer. He glared at her, their black eyes meeting with a conflict of wills.

With a blur of motion, he had her pinned against the wall, her hands the only thing keeping his body from hers.

"Fear," he traced the corner of her mouth. Her chest tightened in panic. "It is all around you. You did not seem to fear me before." Her arms, placed firmly in front of her to bar his coming closer, buckled at the elbows as he leaned down on her. Her green eyes looked up at his own sapphire.

He kissed her.

And she flung him off her with a force that would have made him proud, had he not been ready to tear her eyes out. Struggling to keep from retching, she clutched her stomach.

"I need no consort. I don't need _you_. Leave me alone!" She shrieked at him, changing even as she spoke into her winged form.

She shattered the window instantly as she passed through it into the moonlight sky, crisscrossed by clouds. Behind her she could her the rush of wind that was Dracula's pursuit.

Her bold words back in the room when he'd first come onto her seemed suddenly so fickle, so childish.

For deep within her, the truth lay, coiling about her like a despicable worm.

Because no matter how much she hated him, how much she grew sick, she would never stop desiring him.

His blood had created her. And without it, she would die.

------------

**felt like the chapter should end.**

**So it did.**

**haha.**

**kill me.**

**I will update soon pretties, donot worry!**

**i've already started on it!!!!**

**Hadasah **


	5. Soul Magic

**Did you know that when I first finished writing this chapter, I accidentally DELETED all of it?**

**Oh yes. I was royally pissed.**

**I still am.**

**GR. anyways, Enjoy.**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 5: Soul Magic**

Sareesa beat her wings frantically, gaining speed quickly. Behind her, she could still hear the rush of wind from her pursuer's wings.

Would he never give up?

She twisted in the air, cirling higher. He followed, giving voice to a long feral roar.

Though she made as if it didn't scare her, it did. Deep within, she shuddered.

Now that she had enough altitude, she could do what she had come up with in the instant of her escape.

Folding her wings tightly to her sides, Sareesa turned tail, and dropped. Angled down into an almost vertical dive, she plummeted toward the earth. Again, she felt Dracula copying her, crushing his wings to his sides.

Now things were getting out of hand. Now that they were both free falling, he had the added advantage of weight pulling him down. Inevitably, he would catch her.

Nimbly, she wrapped her wings around her like a cloak, and angled completely vertical. Dracula, seeing her, tilted to follow her.

The ground rushed up frighteningly to meet them. Sareesa readied herself, then when they surpassed the tops of the dark trees, she snapped her thin wings open, steadying herself and stopping her fall.

A tremendous downstroke brought her soaring back up into the sky.

Still plummeting, Dracula struggled with his over-large wings. He had no time to open them as the forest floor presented itself to his face.

Sareesa smirked slightly as the forest rocked with a tremendous crashing sound.

She swept her wings fiercely through the cutting winds, setting her nose towards finding her companion.

She just hoped that he was far, far away from her master.

"No," she said, surprising herself," Not my master. Never. He shall never lay another hand on me as long as I live."

She turned resolutely towards the south, following the irresistable scent pattern that was Valdisdan.

---------------

Dracula struggled to rise, then collapsed, battered. His healing powers had already begun to help him, but there was nothing he could do for a little while but lay there and let the pain wash over him.

He was quite sure that his wings were broken, his legs and arms shattered, and knew for a fact that he'd split his head open upon impact.

Oh yes, what a lovely landing.

He couldn't wait to get his hands on Sareesa. _That could be taken another way._

And he was going to take any chance he could to do just that.

--------------

Back at Castle Dracula, the other two brides writhed in indescribable pain as they felt their master's injuries through their vibrant bond with him.

The eldest, Hartana, hoped feverently that Sareesa was alright.

She didn't want the only other person who understood her to die.

She and Franshka groaned as they felt their spines ripple in place.

"Heal already!" Franshka shrieked.

Hartana could have smiled, had she not been worried sick about their eldest sister.

----------

Valdisan looked up from the sheet of paper he held. He was sitting comfortably in a small abandoned cottage, strewn through with hundreds of papers, books and laboratory things that only a scientist would have.

Well, originally, the hut hadn't been abandoned. He had contributed to that factor.

He smiled pointily.

Then he frowned. Outside he could hear the thunderous beat of over large bat wings. And a familiar scent that caressed his nose even as he stood.

"Sareesa." Her name slipped past his lips as he watched her stumble to the door through the single window. Her silks were torn and ragged, and she looked badly shaken.

He started towards the heavy oak door as she pounded the wooden surface. He threw open the oak panel and had to lunge as she collapsed against the door.

"Sareesa! Are you hurt? What are you doing here? Not that I mind or anything, in fact, I'm honored that you'd seek me out - ooff" He was cut off as she plowed into his midsection with her arms flinging themselves around his neck.

"It's him," She managed to choke out. "Dracula, he's coming. He wants- me. He'll do anything."

She looked up at him and he met her pleading gaze. "Help me, please," she begged.

He stroked her sweat matted hair away from her eyes as he held her. "I can."

She tensed against his chest. "You can? What will you do? He will track us to the ends of the earth!" Valdisdan placed a silencing finger on her lips.

She buried her face into the open v-necked poet's shirt that revealed a good deal of his scar-crossed, muscular chest. He smiled.

"Do you trust me?" She pushed away slightly, and he let her. She stared into his vibrant green eyes. "Of course."

"Then I can help you. But I need your soul." Her jaw almost dropped.

"My- my soul? But, I'll die!" She protested.

"No. I will take your soul into myself, and I can hold you there till we can escape from your Count. He won't be able to tell."

She relaxed, then thought of something. "But what about my body? And yours? He'll recognize both our scents and then we're done for."

"I can change that, too. Trust me, Sareesa." He lifted her chin, kissing her forehead.

"I do, it's just-" The words were unspoken, as they both heard distant wingbeats approaching. And fast.

"We don't have much time," He said quickly. He took only two things from his cottage. A large leather bound book which had no discernable title, and a glass case.

When she saw the contents of the case, it was all she could do to stop from screaming.

"What is _that _for?!" He held the glass encased gilded cross gingerly in his long hands.

"To kill you." She stared at him. "If he sees a body that's not moving for no apparent reason, again, we are under suspicion. I will kill your body, and take you soul within my own. Then when the danger has passed I will heal you and send you back."

She nodded finally, and they fled the cottage. Together, they took off into the night sky, heading south again for the distant mountain range, which they both knew well, was littered with caves.

---------------

Dracula swept over the forests, searching for Sareesa. There was murder on his damned soul now.

His spine still hurt like he was being burnt to death by the sun, but he would live.

He caught a fragment of Sareesa's scent, and dove for the source. A small opening in the trees showed him a tiny cottage, lit from within by candles.

The scent came directly from there. He landed and strode to the doorway, slamming it open with a witty remark on the tip of his tongue.

---------

A moment later, Sareesa and Valdisdan pricked their ears up as the heard a roar of frustration filter through the trees.

Valdisan tugged Sareesa through the air - an odd contortion in flight - and she realized that she'd stopped in midair.

They saw a nearby cave, and Valdisdan landed first, checking for danger. When he signaled the way was safe, Sareesa collapsed into the cave, supported only by his arms.

She mumbled her thanks as he set her down on the cave. To her surprise, he lay her down and placed her head on his lap.

"What on earth-"

He shushed her with a finger. "This will hurt," he whispered.

The next moment, Sareesa was feeling the first real pain in her immortal life since her creation.

It was like someone had made a pair of crucifixes into skewers and attached them to her innards, and began to pull with the force of an entire house.

She tried to scream, but found that her body would not obey her commands. She tried to move her legs, and found that she couldn't

She looked down at her body, and realization pounded her on the head as she noticed that she was looking at her body from above.

She was looking through his eyes.

-Are you alright?- His voice in her mind startled her out of her stupor.

-Oh yes, spiffing. Just for the fact that I HAVE NO BODY- she snapped back.

-Sorry- he said, with a slight trace of amusement in his voice. - Forgot how much that hurt.-

Grumbling in his own mind, Sareesa sat back and watched as he began to change her body. First, he threw the crucifix away from him, placing it on her chest until the ribs were clearly shown. She cringed at what the agony must feel like.

Then, he threw the cross outside, down into the trees and canyons below. When she looked back at her body, the face of a vampire female going into her fifth century stared back at her. She was wearing torn and dirty dark robes. Her hair was black, and her eyebrows heavy and demanding.

Through her connection with Valdisdan, she could feel his body changing to that of a vampire barely out of his first century, a young boy clearly mothered by this weathered vampire. Sareesa noticed that both fake vampires' scent's had changed.

He began to sob, and not a moment too soon. Heavy wingbeats swept through their cave as the Count himself landed in their pitiful cave.

His black eyes, snapping with fury, roved over the dying female vampire's body, to the weeping young male. "Pardon me, boy, but have you seen two vampires not unlike yourselves travelling here recently?"

-My, my- she said to Valdisdan- He is polite.- Sarcasm dripped from his words and he gave her a mental smile.

Through his very believably tear filled voice he choked out in a rough voice, "No, sir, Allus is here is me and my mum, and she was attacked by villagers. Got her pretty bad with some water and cross." He hiccupped.

Dracula nodded. "Farewell." He swept out of the cave without so much as a single comment of comfort.

-Bastard- Sareesa muttered rebelliously inside their mind.

Smiling, he waited until he was quite sure that the Count wouldn't return, and then their disguised fell away, turning them back to normal.

Sareesa found it quite eerie to see her own humanoid face, staring dead up at her with her ribs gaping to the sky. "Here we go," Valdisdan commented.

She saw the wound was closed up, and then felt horrific pain as he transferred her unceremoniously back to her body.

"DEAR GOD THAT HURTS!!!" Sareesa's shriek was instantly muffled by his hand.

"Whoops," she mutered, realizing that their predator might have heard her cries. After a moment of waiting, they could still sense nothing. He released a breath and sat, his back to the wall.

Sareesa sat up, glaring daggers at him. "You bloody bastard, you could have told me it would hurt that much." He didn't respond.

His hand was clasped over his mouth, and his shoulders shook with supressed laughter.

"It's not funny!" She hissed at him. She lunged forward, landing a good punch on his jawline.

Before she could draw her fist back, he grabbed her arm, pulling her onto his lap and into his arms.

He nuzzled her cheek as he whispered heatedly, "Now, is that any way to treat someone who's just saved your life?"

"No," she replied cheekily, "this is." She grasped his chin and kissed him firmly.

Even as he kissed her back, he smiled. All his plans were going smoothly.

Nothing would stop him, not even the father of all vampires.

----------------

**Blech. there you go.**

**hope you review you thankless brats...**

**gr.**

**I had to retype that. I spent an hour on the first time, and then it got deleted and then another hour on this one.**

**TWO HOURS**

**Hadasah**

**P.S. : Reviewers, maybe you're wondering, how the hell did he do that? what is he so evil about? dundun**

**DUN**

**I don't know. Maybe if you review I'll tell you.**

**Just maybe.**

Dracula: How come i get all my bones broken and they get to make out?!

Hadasah: Because they are _not_ bestial creatures bent on being completely seductive and controlling, you corrupt bastard.

Dracula: Oh really... -shifts closer-

Hadasah: Oh shit. - edges away-

Dracula: Got you! - grins-

Hadasah: Oh god, review to save my ASSS!! - runs away-

Dracula: Always running -sigh follows her ass-.


	6. Ocean View

**Now here comes the lovely twists and turns.**

**Enjoy.**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 6: Ocean View**

Out of Transylvania, it seemed that a veil was lifted on the world. The sky and mountains were filled with light and warm breezes.

Sareesa swooped on them, favouring her bruised wings - which still hurt from her sudden dive four days ago.

She and Valdisdan had fled Transylvania only hours after their escape from the count. He was taking her southeast, and all she knew was that they were know in Romania, and that there was a great body of water ahead.

Since her rise to vampiress, she had not bothered looking at maps and other such things.

It was not like she would have been able to visit any of those places with that... monster.

That was all she seemed to be able to call him these days.. The Monster.

And he was. His shrieks of rage over the mountains still rung in her ears as they soared together on the winds

"Sareesa?"

The soft voice brought her back to the present and she turned to smile at her partner. "We're almost there..."

He grinned and suddenly, grabbing her hands, twirled her around in the sky. "I have a surprise for you, lovely-"

Again, he experienced her wild passion as she showered him in fiery kisses.

He burst out laughing when he heard her muttered comment, "I hope it has a bed..."

"Oh, don't worry Sare, you'll like it, trust me."

-------------

"Valdisdan?" Echos of her voice.

"Where are you?" She couldn't see him. She saw only gloomy shadows and high ceilings. Dark curtains enclosed the room.

Suddenly, deep moonlight flowed into the room from all around.

She sighed in pure bliss. An open aired gazebo. Gossamer curtains tied to intricate posts with designs of swooping cranes and stalking tigers surrounded her on all sides.

Cool arms caressed her sides and she let her head fall back on her companion's shoulder as he nuzzled her neck. She shuddered in delight, before her body seized up in one convulsive heave of terror.

She screamed as the memory came shrieking back into full color; Dracula, swooping, fangs burying in her neck, tearing her dress, and then-

Valdisdan shook her roughly, calling her name as he tried to rid her of the horrible visions. "Sareesa, clear you mind!"

She whipped around to face him, eyes wide and burning black as she stared at him. He kissed her, gently. Slowly, the tension left her body, and she huddled, shaking against him.

"What was that?" he whispered softly to her. She shook her head, too shaken to speak.

Finally, after a long moment, she whispered softly, almost that even his sharp ears did not catch the phrase. "Memories."

"Ah. I had-um, wanted to show you the gazebo and then romance you," she felt the air lighten as he laughed slightly, and smiled. "But, I guess I shall have to settle for holding you."

Sareesa realized she was still holding him tightly and blushed, but did not pull away. She felt at home in his embrace.

Valdisdan nuzzled her cheek with his own pale face, the touch was exquisite between them.

His arms wound around her waist, pulling her to him. She hesitated, then her hand wound around the back of his neck.

He lowered his face to her own, grinning against her lush mouth. "Or we could do this, not that I min-" She silenced him with a firm kiss, then melted as he slowly took control, flicking her tongue with his own, sending a jolt of shock through her.

No one had ever kissed her like that.

He pulled back slightly, their foreheads resting together. Their eyes remained closed as he panted softly to her. "Do you want me to stop?"

She pulled her head away from his, watching his face. He looked back at her, his green eyes searching hers. Then his mouth met hers with fiery passion, and he swept her up in his arms.

She coiled around his body, and with a single thought from Valdisdan, opaque silver curtains draped around the openings in the gazebo, shielding them from the outside world.

As Valdisdan kissed her, he pondered his move in taking her to the sea. He had not taken special care to conceal their trail.

So he would have to move quickly if he was to try his spell.

All he needed was to get her down to the sea, and then he would finally be able to test his abilities.

-----------

Dracula paced furiously in the spacious drawing room, the fire snapping in response to his anger.

He could sense his brides' anticipation above him, hanging from the ceiling. Franshka was not even looking at him, still pouting slightly from his rebuff a few nights before.

He had not even fed since then. His anger was his fuel, and he would not sleep properly until he had his revenge.

No bride of his left him.

Ever.

The only way a bride left him was either he tired of her, or she was killed by some slayer or cross carrying imbecile.

Apparantly, his youngest bride felt ignored and slightly miffed at his long silence, and she dropped from her perch, sweeping out the long window, her hell-beast form slightly greenish as she passed through a section of coloured glass, then faded away towards the village.

Hartana remained, her presence a slight anchor to him. She did not interfere with his pacing though, her slightly more mature precedence was a great comfort.to him.

He did not realize he was muttering his thought aloud until a soft voice echoed around him. "If she had not left?"

His head snapped up to the ceiling and he glared furiously at the darkness there, hanging wrapped in her silks. She seemed unperturbed, though, as she continued. He was surprised at the venom in her voice.

"I know why she left. And I agree with her reasons for doing so perfectly. Why should she stay?" He snarled, lunging at the ceiling, wings spread and pain coursing down his still sore spine as he reached for her.

"You, _dare_. " Dracula's claws sealed around her throat, a thin stream of blood coursing across his talons as he stared into her eyes.

"You ignored her! Left her in the dark, alone, for almost three hundred years! Look how she has waned! There was no life in her. She never hunted. You never even tried to get her to join us. You left her to die," Hartana spat at him, her own claws wrapped around his arm.

His grip relaxed slightly, and he swung back, clutching the ceiling as she tenderly rubbed her throat as it healed. He stared at her, mortified and yet raging at her defiance..

It was true.. Every word. Even though he refused to accept it, he knew deep inside that it was true.

If it had been him- he could not stand that thought.

Hartana watched him warily as he shifted back to his human form, both of them hanging silently from the ceiling. She let her blood stained fingers drop from her throat.

Dracula turned to her again. His eyes were still deep shrouds of black as he hissed softly. "Sareesa has disappeared. I could not even feel her soul near Transylvania. Wherever she has gone, whoever she has gone with, she is not safe. Anything that is capable of that kind of power is a force to be reckoned with." He seemed to look straight through her as he continued to talk, almost to himself more than anything.

She could see the wheels in his head turning as he leapt from the ceiling, landing gracefully on the floor. "I will return. I have something I need to look into."

His dark military style suit faded as his hell-beast form erupted forth, and he swooped out onto the balcony, fading away into the distance.

Hartana still hung, alone. She whispered to the darkness as she wrapped her silks around her thin frame. "He won't come back. I know he won't. At least, not tonight."

There were many people, mortal and immortal alike, paid as spies and helpers of the Count, and of all of them, only a select few were aware of powers stronger than his own.

-------------

In another castle, far more north on the border of Romania, a man worked in his study, shuffling through the mountains of papers surrounding him.

For such a small, wiry man, he seemed to bear up well enough under the immense load of paper work his latest contact had given him.

He muttered as he sorted through the most urgent of the reports, huffing as he hoisted them up to his mahogany carved desk. Sitting down, he ruffled through the first folder, sliding through the pages delicately.

One paragraph stopped his frantic turning of the pages, and he sucked on his long quill as he studied the words intently.

_The Alchemist. Traveller, known for his notorious experimentings on various animals and lifeforms. Seems intent on the subject of necromancy by alchemy. Has been reported in areas close to Transylvania in the last few months. Be on the lookout. As he can conceal himself in an as of yet unkown fashion, he is considered the highest threat to the Carpathian Society. (Hereby stated as the collection of contacts over Europe founded by the Count Vladislaus Dragulia.) _

He sat back, his small frame dwarfed by the overstuffed armchair he sat in. The Count would not be pleased to hear this.

Necromancers were of the darkest order of sorcerers, and their powers were deep and strong.

The man sighed, sticking the quill back in his mouth as he turned the pages, looking at the next report. Frowning, he looked at the strangely stained page. A small footnote stated that the paper had been recovered at the scene of a murder.

He looked at the prime suspect and shuddered. The Alchemist.

He shifted in his chair, setting aside the paper and searching through his other reports. All of them, listing one person as the main antagonist to be on the watch for; The Alchemist.

He flipped back to the stained paper, scanning it quickly with his bespectacled eyes. His mouth fell open as he read the latest report of the Alchemist's activities. He lifted the page his face, sniffing.

He snapped back from the paper. Even in his mortal state, the man knew that scent. Blood.

And it was not old.

The location, was in an old woodcutter's cottage, where the contact had been watching the Carpathian mountain passes. Hidden relatively well in the forest, it was unlikely that he would be attacked.

But that contact was listed as deceased.

Another shudder ran through the man as he ripped off a sheet of parchment, scribbling down his collected information on the murderer.

He glanced back at the stained report, and knew that something was wrong.

Very wrong.

--------------------

Dracula scanned the skies once more as he turned over the river. He was following the marked path known to his society to one of his most trusted and wisest contacts.

As he spotted the ancient looking castle, he felt a strange shiver pass through him as he glided down to the trees.

For some reason, he was more worried for his bride now. His anger had almost evaporated as he contemplated the few kinds of people who could spirit away Sareesa.

He paled as the thought rebounded in his head.

Spirits.

There was one kind of person who could use souls as their power.

Dracula sped up as he beat his broad wings across the cold wind. He needed to speak to his contact. The man he had made Lord two decades ago had served him well up uuntil now, and now more than ever he needed the man's advice.

----------------------

Lord Colin Hopkins shifted in his armchair as he listened to the vampire rattle of his situation in a deeply accented Romanian voice.

His account of his eldest bride's elopement fit perfectly with the latest report of the Alchemist's whereabouts.

Not to mention the uncanny location of the Alchemist's latest murder and where he had located her last scent trail. The wood cottage was their greatest bit of evidence. It had both of their trails there, and every bit of information the Alchemist had been using before his escape.

"Vladislaus," Colin began, looking intently at the blue-eyed man, who was wringing his hands in an almost nervous fashion as he looked back. "Look at this report. It was recovered at the same lodge where you found Sareesa's last trail."

He slid the crumpled paper to Dracula, watching as the vampire scanned the page.

It was written from the hand of their contact. He seemed to be under attack.

_I cannot hold him out for much longer. The power he wields is too great. This information must get to the Master as soon as possible! I think the Alchemist is the one who haunts these woods. He questioned me, or tried to, the other night. _

_I write this as the sun begins to set. My time is limited._

_I know that tonight I will die, but at least I will not have died in vain._

_Count, if you are reading this, listen carefully._

_The Alchemist is known for his experiments in Necromancy and Alchemy. He is trying to prove that he can resurrect something from the dead. So far, he has used animals and lower life forms for his subjects. But now he needs someone stronger._

_He had progressed to humans, and I know this because he sent one of his servants to my very door, trying to coax me out of my home. _

_I know that he himself is a vampire from that information. He cannot enter here while I forbid him entry. _

_The moment I touched the creature, it crumpled and withered; its form distorted and a cloud of transparent mist seemed to rise from the corpse. _

_The Alchemist is not fully trained. I know that he is well accomplished and can raise things from the dead, but he is not fully capable of bringing back something as advanced as a human._

_He is going to try to resurrect someone from the first lines of blood; someone close to you I think. Your brides and your creations are at most risk. Any vampires you have created are at risk. _

_He carries with him a sword made of silver, with a strange ruby set in the hilt. It is a Necromancer's tool, I know that much._

_But know I can hear his approach. The spies who will recover this know where to find this paper._

_Count, KEEP WATCH. He is waiting for the first signs of weakness and will take any weak links to you that he can._

_I fear that it will not be long before he- _

The writing stopped there. From what he could guess, the man had managed to stash his report somewhere, and then been brutally murdered, which accounted for the bloodstains on the paper.

Coldness ran down his spine as he knew why Sareesa was gone, and why he couldn't sense her.

The Alchemist had his test subject.

All he had to do know was start the expirement.

Colin watched as Dracula laid the paper back on his desk. "Thank you my old friend, but I have no more time to waste. Have there been any reports on any new vampires residing in the surrounding area?"

Colin shifted through his reports, grumbling under his breath as he recited various map plottings and sites of greatest potency.

Then he turned back to the Count, lifting onto the desk a long map, which he unfurled and stabbed down flat to the desk with a few well concealed daggers.

He pointed out with his tattered quill the most feasible location.

"Necromancers, and any type of magicians, sorcerers, wizards, or witche's power can be affected by two things. Cold, and saltwater. Increasing their power can come through contact with either of them. The largest site of saltwater nearby is the Mediteranean Sea. We recently discovered several aged castles nearest that location, but nothing close enough for a spell from the castle itself. I am afraid that this is the only location we can give you for your search." He handed a smaller map to the Count, one labeled on the outside as the Sea and surrounding castles and outlying lands.

"If there is any way possible to find her, the Sea is your best bet. Good luck."

Dracula nodded, stashing the rolled up parchment inside his jacket.

A moment later, all that could be seen was a dark shape, making its way through the night as fast as it could towards the Mediteranean Sea.

**------------------------------------**

**R&R babes.**

**Oh, btw, if you do like those little fluffies at the end, say so.**

**they are quite fun to write and if someone actually wants one, that's even better.**

**- EVIL GRIN-**

**Hadasah**

Hadasah: -sits back in her chair and shakes hands out, rolls neck to side...- Ah, finally done!

Dracula: Yesss... finally. -kisses neck-

Hadasah: Bugger. - tries to stand, sexy ass... er annoying-as-hell- vampire.. grabs her shoulders-

Dracula: -spins computer chair and leans down- Now, about those sexual story parts...

Hadasah: -leans back to get away from seductiveness- Ehhhh... um.. well.

Dracula: -kisses her-

Hadasah: -melts into a puddle- (pipsqueak voice) fine! I'll put some more fluff in there!

Dracula: Oh good.. now, as I was telling your lips...

Hadasah: Oh god. -shuts blinds-

Dracula: - GRIN-


	7. Cold Magic

**Haha, suspense.**

**The most wonderful tool I have ever used as an author.**

**Enjoy.**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 7: Cold Magic**

Sareesa woke slowly, the dim light of twilight creeping across the crimson silk covered bed she slept on. She groaned as the light filtered through the surrounding veils of the bed's canopy, tingling her skin, but not burning. She waited as the sun dwindled, and finally dropped its head, surrendering to the moon's dominance in the night sky.

She rolled over, clutching the silk sheets wrapped around her pale form.

Last night was wonderful...

But Valdisdan had disappeared. She could faintly remember him saying something about an errand he had to run- but her head gave a slow pound, reminding her that she hadn't fed in quite a few days.

She sighed softly, easing herself from the cool silk, taking part of it with her as she stumbled across the threshold.

She found the bathroom with little trouble, and sank into a hot bath moments later.

But her mind refused to shut down. Something was bothering her. Why Valdisdan had not shown her anything in the castle, apart from this room and the outside gazebo.

She felt sure he was hiding something. But she had no idea why he felt the need to. She trusted him.

Perhaps too much, she realized. She barely knew him, but felt as though they had met long ago, as if she had lived in this ocean side castle forever.

She groaned, tilting her head back into the water, red-blond hair curling around her slender neck and shoulders.

Life had been so simple in Castle Dracula. Even if she was ignored.

Dracula...

The name coiled around her mind, almost as if he was there again, touching her soul with his fiery gaze, sapphire eyes turning black as he called out her name.

Her eyes shut, and she surrendered to the dream.

_Flying through the clouds. _

_Lightning danced around his wings, heat snapping around him as he searched for her._

_She could feel the panic in him, the nervous anticipation, the longing..._

_What was he looking for?_

_She knew within herself that she recognized this creature, this vampire._

_The Count whirled through the thunderhead, wings close as he swerved to avoid the rapid slashes of light dancing around him._

_He called out her name again, agony within it. _

_Then suddenly, he swerved, clutching his stomach. _

_She felt a corresponding pang, a terrible wrench, within her._

_"HARTANA!" He screamed, bloody tears making deep tracks down his pale face, eyes pure black, gleaming in hatred and sorrow._

_Another slash of pain came within them both, and this time she cried out, making him turn abruptly at the sound of her voice, resonating in his mind._

_"Franshka..." _

_They were gone._

_Both of them. Her sisters. Daughters, even. _

_Though she may have hated them for their closeness to their master, she had always truly loved them._

_Now they were gone, torn apart from the world. _

_Gone, in an instant._

_"What is happening?" Neither of them could tell who uttered those words, he simply relished in her presence, taking comfort in her soul's presence within him._

_Then his face slowly turned, his slim lips curving upwards as his eyes opened, triumph within them._

_"I know where you are now... Sareesa."_

She woke, choking on water as she screamed her defiance, fear emanating from every pore on her body.

He knew where she was.

Terror filled her, bile rising in her throat as she slid from the tub, snagging a fluffy towel on her way to the floor.

"Valdisdan... where are you?"

----------------

The vampire licked his long, silver sword, relishing in the burning on his tongue as he swiped the blood off of the blade.

Piles of ashes, scattering in the wind, were all that remained of the first bloodlines.

The brides.

It had been easy, so easy, to return the way he had.

He had taken his captive willingly, slowly in flight to the castle, biding his time.

The count couldn't find her. He had made sure of that. Her soul, her scent, every imprint she had left on this earth had disappeared, as surely as if she had never existed.

He was far away, searching for her throughout Romania. Leaving his castle, his territory unguarded.

It had been too easy, killing the whores who remained, draped silently in sleep, waking only to scream in terror as a flash of silver and red streaked toward them, then faded forever.

The name that had escaped from the bride who had fought, the one who had given him a wonderfully deep gash, running from the side of his neck to his right hip, crossing his older scars, fading away to join them in his victory.

She had spoken her name, Sareesa's.

Her sister, she had called her.

Scornfully, he had whispered poisonous words to her as she began to turn to ash, whispering that Sareesa had left, uncaring what happened to her and the other girl. She had sent him, her protector, her love, to carry out her revenge on the two people who had stolen her husband from her.

Which was in fact, partly true. But Sareesa would be heartbroken and insane if she found out what he had done.

He sheathed the sword, fingering the ruby in the hilt with dark sensuality.

It glimmered, reflecting some inner, dark quality.

"Soon, soon... These one's blood was pathetic. Not nearly enough power to suffice."

The gem winked darkly at him, shining fiercly as he polished its many faceted surface.

"Soon," he whispered again.

Spreading wings that sprouted instantly from his back, he lunged out the tall windows, leaving his legacy behind, in the shape of a twisted pentagram, strange symbols within showing his trademark of murder.

The Alchemist had struck again.

---------------

**Hehe.**

**I felt like ending it there.**

**And so I did.**

**Hadasah**

**---------------------------**

Dracula: ...

Hadasah: what?!

Dracula: You... never mind.

Hadasah: -bastard-

Dracula: Excuse me?

Hadasah: -edges away- Ehm, nothing. -reaches for door-

Dracula: -slams door- No, I insist my dear. - advances on her - Do, _elaborate. _

_-------_

_Ten Minutes Later_

Hadasah: Ehehe... uh ... this would be so much easier to write if I wasn't pinned to the wall by my unrelenting ... eh, character...

Dracula: I object that comment. You know me well enough, now that-

Hadasah: - smacks hand to mouth- Shut up!!!

Dracula: What, not like they can't guess or anything...

Hadasah: ...you _are_ a bastard.

Dracula: -smirk- you know it... whore.

**Randomness.**

**Review please. Or no cookie for you.**

**...hehe.**


	8. Discovery

**If you haven't figured it out yet, that sword is a VERY important piece of equipment.**

**Especially the "ruby" in the hilt. -nudgenudgewinkwink-**

**Enjoy.**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 8: Discovery**

Sareesa was still sitting, legs draped pathetically on the floor when Valdisdan returned.

He muttured softly, only just managing to get through her veil of sorrow and clutch his neck as he lifted her off the floor into his arms. He carried her out of the bathroom, towel slipping around her pale frame.

But he didn't try to take advantage of her nudity, he knew she was far to upset for copulating.

"Why..." she muttured, making him turn back to her, placing a careful look of confused concern on his face.

"Why what, my dear," he lifted her so she was sitting on his thighs, her head leaned back against his shoulder as his icy breath stirred her damp hair.

"Why would anyone kill them?" Had he been stupid, he might have flinched. But he did not, playing along as the wide-eyed companion she knew so well.

"Kill who?" Her slim fingers twined in his dark hair, tangling them as they tightened. Her voice caught in horror, high and terrified, gasping.

"My sisters. He's coming, him- I thought I was safe, he was gone," she laughed, terror lining her eyes as she giggled mindlessly. His arms wrapped around her, and he gently repressed thoughts of the Count with his power, calming her.

Her body sagged as her will left her. "I miss them, never.. hated.. want- Valdisdan?" She asked, gasping.

He looked down, their eyes meeting for a fleeting moment, before the induced state of unconsciousness claimed her.

Valdisdan sighed softly, slightly exasperated. He did like her, a lot. More than was necessary for his work.

He should never have gotten this close to her.

From far away, under the castle, within a labyrinth of dungeons, a strange, glowing, siren called to him, wrapping around his mind, and he let Sareesa slide from his arms, flopping limply onto the bed.

He stood, leaving the room, the door shutting softly behind him as he strode mindlessly down the hallway.

It called, always.

And he could never resist it.

---------------------

The Count grinned darkly as he reached for her mind again.

She had broken the magic set on her, whether intentionally or not, giving him a free pathway directly to her, body and soul.

He was still afraid for her, being taken with the Alchemist.

And now that he could sense where she was, he knew that the deep catacombs under the castle where she slept were filled with the ocean's water, seeping through the stones of the foundation in time.

When he felt her begin to enter this place, he would have to move quickly.

Until then, he merely watched, eyes closed as he remained a passive visitor in her mind, seeing through her eyes, while shielding his presence from her.

He watched as a tall, wide-shouldered vampire held her close, arms wrapped around her. Dracula growled possessively.

That sadistic bastard.

He was using her. Coaxing her, seducing, loving, caring even, and then he would kill her.

Just like he had done to his brides.

First Veeral, then Franshka, then Hartana.

He missed them terribly, but their loss would not even begin to compare at the agony he would feel for losing Sareesa.

She was his first bride, one of the very first to partake of his blood.

He had only wanted her flesh then, her slim, curved body, with her wonderfully sleek hair, defiant green eyes and pale skin.

But now, he felt so much more for her, knowing what he had done to her, understanding- now, he felt remorse.

Dracula would pay back the long years he had taken from her.

He just hoped that she would be alive to reap the bounty.

---------------------

Sareesa groaned, her mind pounding as she awoke.

Slight anger stirred in her, the way Valdisdan had so easily manipulated her mind. Just like the Count.

Her voluptuous lips lifted in a grimace as she recalled the many times he had forced her mind into submission.

Who could argue with the father of all vampires?

Certainly not her.

Her hair, bedraggled and knotted, draped loosely around her face on the bed, and she turned slightly, looking around the room.

She knew that she had only slept part of the night, and had enough time to feed yet.

Sareesa rose, fighting off the ill effects of starvation.

She found that her harem outfit that she had worn for the past three hundred years of her life was gone, and in its place on a dark velvet chair lay draped a beautiful, darkly embroidered silk gown.

It was double sleeved, the first section sliding off her shoulders, and then opening around her arms to fall to her hips in deep emerald folds. Beneath this was a slim shift, also a deep green, that fitted closely to her skin. It rested on her shoulders, making the gown more modest than anything she'd worn.

The dress fell to the floor with only the slightest spread sides, the bodice hugged her slim waist, going up her back with a looser back neckline, one that draped over the folds of the lower back, revealing her smooth muscles and shoulder blades.

Over the dress, another green piece of fabric lay on the chair, and she frowned at it.

Never in her life, mortal and immortal, had she like corsets. Nor would she be able to put one on unassisted.

A note fell from the folds of the garment, telling her a simple bell pull would alert a servant to help her.

Gratitude seeped into her, and she strode across the room, holding the loose gown to her breasts as she pulled the cord.

A few minutes later, a small figure entered the room, young and pale. A vampire.

The girl picked up the corset after bowing to Sareesa, and turned her around.

Sareesa blushed as the girl bluntly slid the corset over her chest, pulling it tight around her frame. The servant pulled the laces tightly, and Sareesa inhaled with difficulty as her waist was nearly strangulated by the tight, boned corset.

She stood for a moment, wondering what to do next. Then she fell, a chair knocking her legs out from underneath her as the girl pushed her forward in front of a small vanity.

Sareesa found herself forced to submit to the girl's treatment, to her slight amusement.

The servant managed to tame her unruly locks, sliding a delicate black clip through her hair, leaving the bottom half of her hair down. Small curls hung over her ears, letting emerald earrings peek through.

Then the girl disappeared from the room, leaving Sareesa alone.

She touched her hair gingerly, fingering her rapidly healing ears. (A/N, she didn't have her ears pierced, so I made them.)

She wished Valdisdan was there suddenly, and pressed a pale hand to her waist as she wondered what to do.

Then her stomach growled fiercely at her, and she sighed. Eyeing the village, she decided against transforming, and made her way down to the stables, helped by strangely absent servants every time she got lost.

A saddled chestnut gelding stood, tied to a post in the courtyard, and she patted his neck as he whickered softly to her. She swung into the saddle, her body instantly recalling her most favourite mortal pastime, one she had forgotten in her long years of solitude.

Kicking the horse into a gallop, she left the castle, heading toward the village to feed.

-----------

He saw her leave, riding astride a small, sure-footed horse.

So his bride was not yet dead. Relief coursed through him, momentarily replacing the raw desire to snatch her away.

Then he watched her descend to the village, her hunger evident in his mind as he watched her enter a small inn, looking through the many seaside travellers for her dinner.

Dracula wanted to join her, to take her away.

He would settle for merely watching her closer up, in the village.

Smiling evilly, he spread his wings and glided down to the ocean's coastal village.

---------------

Sareesa sighed as the man she had drained closed his eyes, dying from loss of blood.

She felt slightly pleased with herself, as she had managed not to stain the beautiful dress in her meal.

Little did she know the dark shadow, watching her intently from the street. His long cape whirled around him in the cool breeze.

Sareesa let her head fall back, feeling much better now that she had fed.

---------

He couldn't take it.

The sight of her pale, beautifully curved neck, exposed and tender, her eyes closing, a lovely look of serenity on her face.

He materialized silently, coolness pressing her back against the building as he stepped back slightly.

"Hello, Sareesa."

-------------

Her eyes snapped open as she felt the familiar chill.

Then all of her fears came creeping back as she heard his familiar voice.

She looked around the darkness, and came face to face with Count Dracula himself.

----------------

**Can you believe I'm updating this fast?**

**I just suddenly have this immense inspiration to write. **

**So I am.**

**-sighs-**

**Ah this story makes me want to go eat cookies in a corner.**

**Have nooo idea why.**

**Dracula: I'll tell you why.**

**Hadasah: - raises eyebrows- Do tell.**

**Dracula: -caresses cheek- Because you are entirely-**

**Hadasah: -shoves him into the closet- HAHA ahhhhhhh...funny, funny man. hehe. -shifty look- _completely_ bonkers, if you know what I mean... **

**Dracula: -muffled voice- I resent that...**

**Hadasah: You would! **

**Dracula: You know perfectly well I could smash this lovely closet door down and give you the punishment you deserve woman. - slides door open-**

**Hadasah: Eh-heh. Riiight. -grabs doorhandle- **

**Dracula: Why don't I demonstrate... -grabs her-**

**Hadasah: Yes, -coughs - well... -ignores his .. wandering hands... - Let's not bore the reviewers old man. Tata!**

**Dracula: -to readers- I'll be back. I'm not finished with her yet. -smirks- **

**... blah. Damn your seductiveness Count.**

**Damn it to hell. **


	9. Night Encounter

**buah... she updates again!!!!**

**-waits for the applause... - crickets**

**(puppy dog face) c'mon!!! I've been updating! REVIEW!!!!**

**Please... -sobs- Tell people about this if you like it.**

**BTW there is going to be some.. .passion. in this chapter. w/e.**

**Well enough of my blathering,**

**Enjoy.**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 9: Night Encounter**

Dracula slipped a hand over her mouth before she could scream, or even move.

He pressed her body tight to his, groaning inwardly at the exquisite feel of her body against his, her breasts crushed against his chest as his hand delved through her hair.

His mouth descended on her exposed neck, drinking in her scent, her skin- but not feeding.

Sareesa shook, too overwhelmed to do anything. He looked like a dark angel, evil and powerful, yet seductive and passionate. His black hair was falling in a few strands around his face, framing it with sensual beauty.

Something in the back of her mind nagged her to touch him, making one of her hands slide around his neck, even as her more sensible self screamed defiance at her actions. He growled in arousal, his hands slipping around her hips.

He smiled against her skin, his head raising to brush her lips with his, looking into her confused, gray-green eyes with his own sapphire.

"How?" She managed to choke out. He raised a hand, caressing her cheek with his palm, his thumb rubbing her brow intently as he stared at her mouth.

"You dreamed and reached out to _me_," he said huskily, his voice erotic, intense. His other arm pulled her hips tighter to his own and he felt her twitch involuntarily as she felt the hard bulge in his pants brush against her.

She tried to push him away, but now he was using his full strength, sheer power holding her to him. He pressed her against the wall, making her body slam into his again, and this time, she groaned openly.

Sareesa was surprised at the desire that coiled through her. So different from her disgust at his seduction before. Probably because now it was fiery, alive; passionate.

Maybe it was the scent of his blood, throbbing so close to hers. The remaining passion from her feeding, or the heat of her anger from Valdisdan's manipulation, all of them urging her to do what her body so feverently begged her to.

Sensing her mixed emotions, he decided to change her mind. His mouth, cold, icy; slipped around hers, his practiced tongue parting her lips as he drank in her essence.

She tasted wonderful.

Like sweet, hot blood after a long fast. Like cool darkness and the wind beneath his wings. The feeling of scorching passion, her lithe body pressing against his own, no barrier between them.

He knew that he could simply transport them somewhere, vanish their clothes and have his way with her; but she would never trust him again. Even this small accomplishment was enough for now.

Slowly, he left her mouth, leaving her wanting more- more of his cool touch.

He lifted away from her, bracing himself on the stone, his hands flat against the wall on either side of her. He was panting slightly, his muscular chest heaving with the effort of controlling his passion. His head hung close to hers. Her own long hands pressed the wall by her hips, trying to steady herself.

He stroked her face again, lifting her chin. Her mouth parted slightly, whether in passion or terror he couldn't tell.

"I will return," he whispered. "_Count on it_."

The seductive, avid quality in his voice made her body ache with unquenched desire.

And then he was gone, leaving her breathless and shaking in the dark alley, one hand pressed firmly to her lips.

-------------

Sareesa sank to the dusty ground, her lips swollen from the Count's mouth, eyes still wide in shock.

Firstly, he'd found her. Secondly, he'd kissed her; not attacked her. Third, he had nearly ravished her...

Wicked thoughts stirred in her, remnant of her bond with him. Nearly.

Maybe she wanted to be.

"Or not," she snapped aloud at her conscience.

Her breasts were feeling very trapped, sore within the corset, as was her waist.

Sighing, she pulled herself off the ground, brushing off the silk dress as she staggered slightly out onto the street.

For a moment, she gaped as the Count's piercing eyes stared out at her from across the street- then the image vanished, and she started wildly around her.

-----------

Dracula smiled from the rooftop of the small tavern, watching as Sareesa tried to find him.

The image he'd just sent her lingered in her mind, a sweet taste of him, haunting her.

He knew that she wanted him.

He also knew that she hated herself for it.

Another thing he had felt in her mind, though he had _not _been controlling it at the time, was a name.

A presence. One that connected very heavily to the vampire he'd seen embracing Sareesa.

So this man, the Alchemist, he was hiding behind false banners, winning her affections, sleeping with her even, all the while planning to kill her.

He felt terrible anger at this Valdisdan, for leading her own so far.

To pretend that he loved her.

Dracula felt a pang within his heart, recalling that he had done the exact same thing.

Why was he any better?

This line of thought made him miserable, and he felt like apologizing and kissing all of the tears away from her, taking her away from this sadistic killer.

But he had to wait.

If it was just a freak coincidence, or if there was proof of Valdisdan's being the Alchemist.

He resigned himself to following Sareesa back to the castle through the air, watching as she straddled the small horse, galloping over the broken ground with a fiery passion.

Dracula settled in a copse of trees not far from the cliffs, where he could find a cave to stay during the day; not that he really needed to. Sunlight did not bother him as it did most vampires. (A/N my story. bugoff...)

His eyes closed again as he joined with Sareesa's mind once more, feeling a slight tinge of guilt for spying on her like this. Then he settled into the branch, watching as she returned to the castle.

------------

Sareesa dismounted in the courtyard, breathing hard. Normally, a ride like that wouldn't have taken her breath away, but with the corset, she felt like she might pass out any second.

Stumbling up the steps, she made her way to her room, shutting the door and making sure there wasn't anyone around.

She began to feel for the laces, cursing as she realized that they were looped and knotted elaborately, making it impossible for her to remove it on her own.

"Need some help?" The soft, husky voice made her jump, and for a moment she thought of the Count. Had he followed her here?

The she looked and her heart eased as she saw Valdisdan, shorter dark hair falling over his eyes as he grinned toothily at her.

She sighed, muttering in a resigned tone. "It's these damned laces. I think that maid wants me to live in this corset." She plucked at the heavy material, her chest rising and falling shakily as she struggled for air.

He laughed, his large hands caressing her shoulders, his fingers sliding across her pale skin as he made his way down her back to the laces in an agonizingly slow pattern.

He untied the first few knots in the lace, then began to loosen the corset.

Then he realized that to take the thing off, he'd have to fully unlace it.

Valdisdan grinned mischievously as he pried the laces open, running them with small clicks through the holes. Sareesa felt her waist loosen, and she took a deep breath, sighing.

Then she yelped slightly as the dress, which was now loose from the abscence of the corset, slipped down over her breasts. She scrabbled with the silk, dragging it back over her chest and holding it there as Valdisdan dropped the corset onto the chair. She started as he pulled the clip out of her hair, letting it cascade over her half-bare shoulders.

His arms twined around her middle, and his body curved against hers, her smooth skin clashing with his own rough quality. He kissed her neck, trailing up to her ear, nibbling seductively on her earlobe.

She groaned, her head falling back.

Then one of his hands somehow loosened the dress, and it fell off her shoulders, sliding down. She blushed, trying to hold it up, but he grasped her hands with his own.

"Don't. I want to see you." He kissed her pale skin, making his way ponderously to her breasts, rising and falling steadily with her every breath. "You're-" he kissed the top of her chest, grinning, his fangs sliding across her skin, and she gasped. "Beautiful."

It was too much.

She whirled, her arms winding around his neck, and they kissed furiously. Her hands fell to his shirt, forcing it off and tossing it away, revealing his darker skin and hard muscles. Meanwhile, he slid her dress down, and she stepped out of it, her pale body pressed against him as her fingers worked on his belt.

They toppled onto the bed, their passions raging as they joined together..

------------------

Dracula's fists clenched- his heart wrenched within him as he felt Sareesa and the other bastard screwing the hell out of one another.

His talons slid in and out, piercing his palms, blood trickling over the leaves in the tree as he listened.

Sareesa's pleasure was evident in his mind, rippling through him, and he wished that it was him with her, not a brutal murderer.

But she was blinded by him, by his 'love' for her.

Tortured with having to wait, Dracula clenched the tree, forced to endure this display of false love.

He withdrew from her mind, trying to close off as much of their bond as possible, just enough to feel her soul. As if she brushed against him. Raw desire coursed through him, and he forced his mind away from lusting after her.

If he wanted her back, truly, he would have to show her which man, which vampire, was better.

He would have to love her.

**--------------------------------------**

**Egh.**

**I'm depressed.**

**Fluffy time.**

**-----------------**

Dracula: -jabs screen- Why can't I just barge in there, take the damn girl, and screw her senseless? It makes sense, doesn't it?!

Hadasah: -rubs temples- This is why I am author and you are simply a figment of my imagination.

Dracula: Of your imagination? - grins darkly- Oh my dear... what a trivial thought. If I was a simple dream of your own, would I be able to do this? - rakes fangs over her neck-

Hadasah: -leans back, eyes closed- No...

Dracula: -stands up - You know... I see so much of you in Sareesa.

Hadasah: -mutters, continues typing - really...

Dracula: -places hands over hers, lips brushing neck- Yes, it's quite fantastic, isn't it?

Hadasah: -stares mindlessly at computer screen - whatever you say Count...

Dracula: - rubs nose on her neck, continues down to her collarbone- Now, that's much too formal... Say my _name_.

Hadasah: Dracula? - hopeful smile-

Dracula: -nips her- Try again...

Hadasah: -shudders- Vlad..

Dracula: -hands snake around her- _Yesss_...

Hadasah: Vladislaus...-turns around-

Dracula: - chuckles- Much better.

Hadasah: -stands, hands on his chest, whispers hoarsely- Shut up.

Dracula: wha-

Hadasah: -kisses him-

Dracula: - kisses back-

Hadasah: -gasps- i'll be back later.. a little unfinished business to take care of first...

Dracula: -smirks-

**-------------------------**

**It gets worse every time...**

**stupid. stupid... wonderful- Dracula..**

**-drools- **

**I am so retarded. **

**Review if you want. I like reviews. They make Hadasah giggle.**

Mind: Why does it refer to us in third person precious?

Hadasah: Because we wants to my love.

Mind: Ahhh... precious, we understands, we do.

Hadasah: We has nooo idea...


	10. Descent

**Sorry for the major wait! -smacks herself- **

**Enjoy.**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 10: Descent**

Sareesa's eyes snapped open, and she looked sadly at the bed, noting that Valdisdan was once again gone.

Her heart clenched painfully. Was he going to leave her in the dark too? Would he forget about her? Leave her to die?

"Is that all any man thinks about with me? Am I just a tool?" Tears stained the black silk, and she wrapped her arms around her legs, giving into the weak desire to sob.

Dracula watched, hiding his presence, from outside.

He was so, so close. Seeing her tears, her back heaving as she wept, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and chase away all of her sadness. To make her feel loved.

He had also heard her question.

Deep guilt roiled within him. Again, he felt unworthy. Who was he to claim her as his own, after leaving her to die in a dark castle, alone and unloved for centuries?

No one.

He was no one.

Then maybe he could start all over again, and they could learn to love one another fully. Truly.

Maybe he should go in to the room right then, take her in his arms, and ...

Stupid. So stupid. If she was the Alchemist's expirement, he would have guard spells and warnings all around her. Especially in the castle.

He'd have to wait until she left again.

That made him smile, and he decided to feed once more. If he was busy kissing Sareesa, he wouldn't have any time to eat.

The Count flew lazily down to the coast once more.

------------

Sareesa rubbed the silks across her eyes, furious that she was being so... stupid.

If she wanted him that badly, she'd go get him.

She slid off the bed, wrapping a black dressing gown over her pale form. She didn't feel like dragging a brush through her hair, so she left the room, feeling like the bottom of her stomach had just acquired a heavy weight, dragging on her.

Ignoring her instinct, she continued down the corridor, following Valdisdan's scent to his study...

--------------------

Dracula turned, mid feeding. The women he'd been draining groaned, trying to push him away. Delicately, he ripped her throat with one clawed hand, and she hung limply in his arms.

He reached out with his mind, willing a path to Sareesa's mind open.

His vision blurred as he saw through her eyes.

Cursing, he let the woman drop; his hunger forgotten.

She was going to the catacombs.

-----------------------

Sareesa shivered, pulling the neck of her robe closer as she walked further down the labyrinth of corridors.

She was frightened, the darkness and the low hum of magic hung in the air, moss and other small living things grew everywhere on the rocky walls, and damp was everywhere under her feet.

She dared not call out to Valdisdan. Somehow she knew this place was forbidden. When she had passed a pair of huge, black doors, a strange feeling of intense cold and the feeling of walking through water had immersed her. She had wanted to turn back then, but her body had continued walking, as if she was compelled to keep going, called to the bowels of the castle.

With each step she took, the feeling of magic and dread mixed within her, and her eyes grew dark.

---------------------

Dracula's taloned fists tore at the ebony doors, wood splinters digging into his pale skin as he roared in frustration.

He was barred out. Some magic or barrier kept him from opening the door.

Sareesa's scent came vibrantly from this direction, lingering on the door, and he knew that she had travelled beyond it.

He felt his heart wrench within him as stabs of fear pierced him.

Closing his eyes, he opened that familiar path to her mind, catching a rough view of the place where she walked.

The walls were covered in lichens, and many small rodents and other creatures of the dark rustled in the caves. She approached the end of the cavernous trail, looking up at two long, iron

He sent a mental urge to her, begging her to stay away from the water.

He groaned in frustration at the closing of her mind, and knew that she was not listening.

Dracula renewed his attack on the door, snarling furiously. He would get in.

He had to.

----------------------

Sareesa felt cold. Colder than she'd ever felt in her immortal life.

The magic here was dark, pressing down on her from all angles.

Her claws slid in and out as she struggled to keep control.

Tall, iron doors lay before her, the fronts painted with a large, circular design. A pengtagram, but with strange triangles and symbols within it. From the heady scent that came from it, she knew it was blood.

Slowly, she reached out with a clawed hand, and pushing the door open, walked into the darkness.

**-------------------------**

**Sorry for the major short chapter ness...**

**I love Vladislaus, he's like going insane to try and save her...**

**haha **

**I will hug him and squeeze him and call him George. **

**-giggle-**

Dracula: ... You know, I think you really have lost it.

Hadasah: - cackles- Why thank you Count.

Dracula: -smiles- Now now... we've been through that...

Hadasah: -rolls eyes- Fine! -singsong voice- Vlad!

Dracula: - growls- I think I liked it better the other way...

Hadasah: You asked for it. -walks away-

Dracula: - materializes in front of her- I also asked for _this_.. -presses her against wall-

Hadasah: Do you have some kind of fetish with the damn _wall_? God. I _have_ a bed you know-... shit..

Dracula: Ah, thank you. Down the hall we go then, my dear... -picks her up-

Hadasah: I need a stake. Somebody give me a stake.

Dracula: Now that's not very nice... -drops her on the bed, locks door-

Hadasah: You know.. maybe i'd better stop writing this. The readers might not want to read about me 'doing it' with the old mister blood guts here.

Dracula: -presses her down, licks ear, hisses- Say my name. My real name.

Hadasah: Never. - crosses arms-

Dracula: -forces wrists back- Say it... -slides hand under shirt-

Hadasah: Vl...oh- damn you.

Dracula: Just say it woman. We all know you want to... -bites her-

Hadasah: Vladislaus! ...aahhh...you- bastard... - closes eyes-

Dracula: -to readers- She tastes wonderful, as my dear Hadasah would say.

Hadasah: Shut up and finish the job idiot...

Dracula: -whispers- Your wish is my command.

**0o. **

**what is wrong with me?**

Mind: -puts up hand-

Hadasah: -glares- _what_?

Mind: We is sick, nasty, filthy hobbitses who tells nasty lies-

Hadasah: Yes that's your answer for everything isn't it. Go away.

Mind: -sulks in closet-

**Agh.**

**I need sleep.**

**P.S.: I started a new Drac. story and need feedback, so go check it out! It's called Love on the Dance Floor. New OC, completely different. It's in present time, set in Paris, France. Can you say passion?! **


	11. The Laboratory

**FINALLY, the dreaded surprise that waits beyond the iron doors.**

**0.o**

**Enjoy.**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 11: The Laboratory**

Sareesa squinted as she stepped into the darkness beyond the door. Slowly, she saw through the gloom and the sounds in her throat died as she looked at the room.

Blood.

Everywhere. Coating every surface, like some twisted butcher's shop.

And everywhere within the pools of crimson was a strange set of designs, scrawled with a violent looking hand, all edges and angles.

The next thing she notice was the light. It was not red, nor white, nor black. It was a sickly, faded green. Greener than her eyes, glowing like the dim aurora she had seen in her mortal years.

Then the smell; magic, pain, sweat, and the strange smells of animals and humans combined.

Rows and rows of bottles filled with potions, foully congealing ingrediants to spells and tattered books lay scattered haphazardly around the den.

She stepped over the wreck of a carefully slashed black iron table, glancing at the walls.

Long lists of- things. Names she couldn't understand.

A low squeal of fright drew her attention, and she looked around, scenting the air.

She screamed, her voice breaking as the terror rang in her veins. A creature- so vile, so twisted.

It looked horrible.. a cross between a human and a pig it seemed, a spell gone wrong.

Again the squeal, this time almost like words. The man-pig worked furiously, trying to speak around its bulbous snout, kicking madly with deformed hind legs and clasping the bars with its long, hard hands.

She fell, trying to get away from the creature. There was more like him. Maybe not identical, but all alike. Screaming for help, trying to escape. A fusion of man and beast, morphed and deformed. Cursed.

Her stomach heaved and she retched, the room twirling dangerously over her head as she struggled to stay conscious. The squeals of pigs and the cries of birds, mixed with half speech and pain filled her ears.

She crawled away from that section of the laboratory, and the noises fell silent, the creatures still reached out to her, every now and then pitiful wails erupted from that corner.

Sareesa swallowed hard as she staggered away, clutching a rotting bookcase as she walked drunkenly across the room.

Her mouth went dry as she walked closer to what seemed to be a delapidated writing desk, spattered in blood and faintly phospherescent fluids.

On the desk, sitting innocently, was a book. It was so out of place in that horrible, stinking room that she simply stared at it for a few moments, her claws clenched in her dressing gown as her breath came in short rasps.

The stench was unbearable as she leaned closer to the desk. The book was a black leather bound tome, gilt edges and completely untainted by any foulness.

Her stomach tingled as she brushed its cover with the tips of her fingers. Something in that book- something, called. It wanted to be opened. Wanted to be used.

Her eyes closed as she begged herself to stop her mad quest- as her fingers curled around the cover, and she threw the pages open.

Sareesa squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to read whatever foul magic lay there.

But it called. Its voice was a siren, pleading, cajoling, caressing- hissing, in a strange sensation that made her claws shoot out, digging into the leather cover and the wood of the desk.

Her eyes cracked open and she scanned the pages. Her eyes grew even wider as she continued to read down.

It was a journal.

There was no name, no place, nothing. There was just the continual scrawl of dates, and endless words of meaningless science and babble that meant nothing to her.

The she saw a faint enscription of a dragon, a symbol she had seen quite often.

Beneath it, were lines drawn to other symbols, inked precariously in a delicate hand.

It was some kind of- family tree. Whoever had written this entry was tracking the vampire families. Her mouth tightened and she bit her lip, fighting back a wave of terror as she continued reading.

Many symbols and branches of the tree were cut off entirely, apparently of no importance to the writer.

But a large, blood red circle of ink surrounded the dragon symbol.

Whatever the writer needed, Count Dracula was the one who held it.

Her mouth had tightened into a thin line, and she snapped the pages over, scanning and turning. Continuously, every few minutes, her hand reaching to turn the page as she devoured the journal.

The contents were at times, frightening. The writer admitted to horrendous crimes, murder, torture, rape; all of it was chronicled in this diary.

She sank into the chair as she continued to read, her now-black eyes never moving from the pages.

Then the entries began to change. A note of panic entered the writings. The writer was terrified. He could not stop the killings. He felt possessed to create the perfect "experiment".

He tried to remember what he did, but the memories slipped away.

The writer spoke of a sword that he possessed, long and made of silver. He said that it burned his skin, made him ache with pain, but somehow he resisted the pain of death it gave to so many others.

Her face grew paler. He was slaughtering vampires. Using them in his twisted quest. He was a vampire also, from his writings of fearing the silver sword.

Then he spoke of a gem; a gem so perfect and beautiful he found he could stare in its depths for hours, feeling great power within it.

She leaned back, wiping sweat from her pale forehead as she turned the page.

Then the entries changed once more.

Anticipation, excitement filled the writing now, and she sat forward, her hands fully changed now as she clutched the book.

_I have found her. At last._

_Oh my love, it was as if I had stepped through the gates of paradise._

_She is beautiful, and strong. She is easily subdued. I found the seduction of her at our first meeting to be quite entertaining. The way she so boldly affronted me for entering her master's domain._

_While I scoffed at her stupidity, I answered kindly, playing the innocent traveler._

_My own kind; they never learn. Their infantile and pathetic ways of trusting others just because they share immortality. At least the ones I have- used._

_I sense she is strong enough, her body powerful enough , to withstand the expirement._

_I think that this time I will succeed._

_I will finally be able to bring back the dead. My mission will be fulfilled, and you, my love, can finally stop cursing my life with your possessiveness._

_A good thing my dearest love cannot read, for she is a gem. _

_A perfect gem. _

_So perfect, she is disgusting. Her power is too great. She says that in the right hands, the right ingredients and potency she can ressurect the dead._

_And so I gave her part of my soul, as payment for her raising my power, my strength. She has made me invulnerable. _

_No one will stop me._

_Not even Count Dracula._

_No doubt he will wish to kill me, now that I have set my sights on his bride._

Sareesa's breathing stopped. Her chest tightened excruciatingly as she choked. Her talons dug into the wood.

Valdisdan was the cause of all this? He was this- wonderful, loving person, and now a hideous monster, sold into slavery by his own greed to a jewel that claimed power?

Fear crept along her spine as cold betrayal brushed her eyes, and she flinched as a tear splashed onto the journal's page.

Resolve filled her, and she continued reading the next entry.

_She is here my love. Within the castle. With us._

_She has given herself to me, finally. Her body is mine to command as I wish._

_What a fool she is._

_It is almost time. I have been laying in the water for the past few days, leaving only to comfort her when she is in need._

_I can feel my power growing, and my body feels as if it is filled with ants, crawling with energy and jumping with the urge to kill._

_How I long- but I will not enscribe this here._

_I must prepare. Tonight I will perform the spell. Tonight I will call apon the most ancient of arts, mingling them together._

_How I earned my name: The Alchemist._

-------------------------

**Bumbumbum...**

**CLIFFHANGER - cackles madly-**

**Sorry about the shorter chapter, but this works for my purpose, so hang in there.**

**Next chapter is on the waaaayyyyyyyyyyyy!!!**


	12. Circle of Blood

**Nothing to say except this story is 52 pages long so far, I checked.**

**Go me!** -coughs-

**Enjoy.**

**--------------------------**

**Chapter 12: Circle of Blood**

A low, husky laugh startled her out of her reverie, and Sareesa whipped around, falling out of her chair as she stared up at Valdisdan.

He laughed again as he moved closer, and she saw that he carried the sword described in the book.

A startled sob clenched her throat as he drew it, slowly, ponderously as he continued to stalk her.

She scrambled up, backing away. Valdisdan followed her, his eyes pitch black and the smirk on his face malicious as he ran a hand along the sword's surface.

She watched, horrified as he fingered a brilliant ruby, set in the hilt of the sword.

She found the strength to talk as he moved closer. "Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me," though the words were petty, and she felt stupid for saying them. Anger twisted deep within her. "You lied to me. Whatever sick and twisted game you play, I will not be your pawn. Get out of my way," she hissed at him, claws growing as his smile spread.

His laugh was silky, high and shook down her spine in terrifying tingles as he walked within reach of her.

She swiped at him with claws unsheathed, and he snatched her wrist- and plunged the sword into her chest.

Sareesa blinked, for a second, she could feel nothing, then- cold, searing burning, agonizing pain swept through her veins, and her head fell back, her lungs wracking as she roared in pain.

She was dropping now, and he half carried, half dragged her to a cleared space in the laboratory, the sword still embedded in her flesh.

Her mind twisted as he forced her flat on her back. Why wasn't she turning into ash?

He smirked as if hearing her thoughts. "The spell in this sword will keep your body from corroding, but don't worry," his voice was soft, a deep malice filling his words. "You won't be alive for much longer. I'm sure you can feel it now."

She did. Her body convulsed and she clutched at the blade, burning her hands as she wept, giving voice to another scream as he thrust the sword deeper, impaling her to the floor.

He knelt over her, ripping her gown apart at the chest where he'd stabbed her. There was no lust in his eyes now; they were crazed, wide and staring as he continued to laugh madly.

He dipping his fingers in the blood that pooled over her flesh, and shuffled away. She heard the rasp of his fingers over the hard floor as he drew a design; something that resembled a circle. He returned, taking more of her blood, and began to draw a star design around her.

Her body twitched, and she felt her strength fading. "Valdisdan, please," she begged, her voice a pained whisper as her eyes clenched shut, her teeth gritted as her flesh burned.

"Quiet," he snapped. She flinched again. There was no love in him.

He'd never loved her.

Her eyes widened, turning black as she began to scream. The ruby in the hilt glowed as she felt the sword; throbbing in her skin, gleefully soaking in her blood.

"Soon my love," Valdisdan crooned, and she knew that he was lost. "Soon." He hissed as he staggered back to her, standing over her body with an expressionless face.

He bent, cupping her cheek, and kissed her. He drew back, and her throat tightened as his other hand grasped the sword, the pressure echoed in her body. "You were so foolish. Like all the others, you are no match for me. Soon you will die, and I will bring you back, only to serve me. Then maybe you might have a purpose to serve." He laughed, and closed his eyes, the smirk lingering on his face.

Sareesa's vision was fading fast now, black bleeding tendrils across her sight as she struggled to stay conscious.

"No... Vladislaus.. help-" Her body shuddered, and her breath vanished.

Sareesa's eyes closed as she felt her soul flee, and she wished she could have seen the Count, one last time.

Valdisdan searched her, looking for any sign of life. There was none.

She was dead.

--------------

Dracula stopped his vicious attack on the door, sliding into his human form with the shock of loss.

"No," he whispered. He leaned against the door, palms flat on the wood.

"NO." A guttural snarl escaped him, his eyes flamed black, fire in his soul as he spread hideous wings, screaming.

He drew back, and smashed into the doors, splintering their surfaces, a deep crack resounded.

Feeling their weakness, he plunged again, and this time, the doors gave way, disappearing in a million shattered fragments as he swept over them, murder in his heart as he flew faster than he had ever in his immortality.

He had a score to settle.

-----------------------

**-ducks- NO FLAMES.**

**I swear, I am updating... and now im upset at the chapter...**

**and just wait for it.**

Dracula: I hate that bastard.

Hadasah: Join the club. -wipes eyes- we've got jackets.


	13. To Hell

**Now, i'm not sure if everyone quite understands Dracula's hurry.**

**He's not just worrried about her dying, or killing Valdisdan; remember how they found out that he was not perfect in bringing people back?**

**That's what she'll be, if Valdisdan brings her back to life. **

**Mindless and destroyed forever.**

**Suspense is wondrous.**

**Enjoy**

**--------------------------**

**Chapter 13: To Hell**

Sareesa's eyes slowly opened, and she found herself not in the laboratory, as she'd expected Valdisdan to bring her back, morphed; but in fire.

She knew instantly that it was Hell.

Devious snickers surrounded her and she tried to sit up. She cried out as her body burned, seizing up fiercely as she struggled to move.

"That won't work, my dear. I suppose you'll have to wait for someone to rescue you. Or bring you back. Whichever."

Heat, and a complete sense of... she didn't know. Like this person _knew_ he was master.

She shivered. "Who are you?" Her voice sounded feeble, pale as she struggled against her bonds, less noisily now.

A laugh, deep and dark. Darker than Dracula's. Pain seared her as something fiery touched her arm, and she looked. "You of all people should know. I am the one."

She looked dimly at him.

He sighed, burning her with more heat as his fire filled hands wrapped around her arms.

"I am the Devil."

----------------------

Dracula's wings were pulled in because of the cave's tightness, but he pumped them ferociously, his speed increasing with every second he hurtled down the rocky corridor.

His body ached to shreik, to call out in anger again, but his mind still worked properly enough to prevent him from giving himself away.

He was going to tear that bastard to shreds. Then let him piece back together. And then ... he didn't know. Maybe continue torturing him for the next few centuries.

He deserved to die for what he'd done.

Sareesa was gone. And she wouldn't come back.

Tears spattered his cheeks and he blamed it on the wind, slapping his face in cold waves as he drew closer to the iron doors.

Finally, the cave opened up, and he braked fiercely, stopping a bare foot from the double doors. His wings scraped the heavy iron as he pulled back in the air, then dropped to the ground in his human form.

His chest heaved and his claws shot out as he stared at the doors.

A huge, twisted pentacle was drawn over the two doors, and it was glowing.

Someone within was performing a spell. Something strong and dark.

With an almighty roar, he destroyed the doors, sweeping into the room before him.

He half gagged as the stench of death, magic and rot hit him all at once, then recovered. The room glowed a sickly green, but was turning steadily darker, a deep red light coming from behind several bookcases.

Since he'd shattered the doors, he felt no need to be silent.

He tossed aside the blood-spattered bookcases like so much waste, staring in horror at the scene before him.

That... thing, that man that Sareesa had loved, stood at the edge of a pentacle drawn in thick, crimson blood. It was filled with strange symbols and looked fresh.

His gaze travelled across the design and stopped on a still form in the middle.

Sareesa. Her face was deathly pale, paler than was possible. Her gown was ripped, exposing her chest and the great slash the opened her insides to the world.

He turned, teeth bared to snarl at the man standing there, blood dripping from the sword he held angled away from his body.

Valdisdan looked mindlessly at the Count, barely seeing him through the haze the jewel's magic cast.

He lifted the sword, pointing toward Sareesa. Dracula slammed into him, claws tearing across his midsection as he growled in the now alert man's face.

"Tell me why I shouldn't rip you to shreds," he whispered, fangs inches from the man's face.

Valdisdan stared back, unable to move as the Count threw him against a wall. The sword clattered to the floor, and instantly, the red light diminished, and the light became a pale green once more.

"You killed my love," he said, his voice filled with pain. The anger he had carefully been conserving on the way down bubbled up, and he decided to give something to think about to the Alchemist.

With delicate precision, he castrated the man, listening with satisfaction to the man's piercing howls of pain, guttural curses running off his tongue as he struggled to get away.

The Count slammed him against the wall again, listening again to the resulting cracks. Valdisdan felt terror now, stealing across his dead heart.

"I am not going to kill you, alchemist," Dracula spat.

Valdisdan stared at him. "You-you're not?"

Malicious intent crossed Dracula's face as he drew closer. "No, I'm not. You're coming with me to Hell."

The vampire's face paled considerably. The Devil held an open grudge against him.

"No-no, don't- I'll do anything!" He shrieked, his voice then cut off as Dracula ran his claws lazily across the man's voice box.

"You don't have a choice." He gestured to Sareesa's limp form, hiding his sorrow as he glared at the man.

"It's your time for a meeting with the Devil. I'm sure you can hack it with him. You seem to be fine on making your own way in life." His voice was deadly.

Satisfied with the haunted look in the vampire's eyes, he dug his talons into the man's body, pulling him closer to Sareesa.

He brushed her face with two fingers, "I'm coming for you, love. Wait just a little longer."

He turned once more to Valdisdan, then roared in pain as the sword he'd forgotten about ran through his heart.

He heard Valdisdan's panting, felt his frantic hope that he would be able to kill the father of all vampires.

He turned on the sword, walking closer to Valdisdan. The man froze as he came closer. Dracula stopped as he met the hilt. He leaned forward his eyes pure black as his claws wrapped around Valdisdan's chest.

"You can't kill me. I'm already dead." His eyes widened as Dracula's claws plunged through his heart, ripping it out of him with a savage tear.

"Burn in hell," he hissed, throwing the man away from him.

Valdisdan's body turned to ash as he gave a final hiss of pain.

The man deserved worse, but he didn't feel like becoming an executioner right then. He didn't want anything inside of him like that man.

The feeling of immense power left him as he turned to Sareesa. Her body, so frail and limp, took all of his strength away as he stared at her blood stained form.

He scooped her up from the pentacle, walking away from the disgusting blood spills and hideous monsters.

Gesturing, something that smelled terribly shattered across the floor, running everywhere.

Dracula grasped a torch that hung in a wall bracket, shrouded in a green veil.

He tossed it into the depths of the room, shifting Sareesa in his arms as he watched the flames grow, mounting higher.

When the heat grew to much, he left, sealing the iron doors behind him.

Faintly, he heard a long, breathless scream, and shuddered. That gem that fitted into the sword's hilt was burning, melting away.

Good, he thought. No one would ever be able to try something like this again.

A streak of pain passed through him as he looked down at Sareesa. He had to move quickly. He transported them to a sea-side cave, the one he'd stayed in previously.

Closing his eyes, a deep rumble grew in his throat as the familiar heat and darkness surrounded him, and he opened his eyes.

--------------------

**Buahahha... **

**not gonna write anymore!!! **

**until tomorrow. unless two, or three people review. - cackles maniac-like- **

**Bye-bye!!!**


	14. The Return

**-sobs- The story is almost over!**

**But not yet. I think I can expand a bit more. **

**-ponders- I think I shall. -grin-**

**Enjoy.**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter 14: The Return**

Sareesa stared at the fiery person, watching as the black chains wrapped around her body loosened at his touch.

Though he had been nothing but a pillar of fire to her moments before, he was now in the shape of a man; albeit a man with skin that glowed as brightly as an ember in the wind.

"So, you died. And my son will probably be coming to get you, no?" Their was mockery in his voice. Obviously, he didn't care a bit that she was here, or if his 'son' rescued her.

"I don't know." He turned back to her, black shrouds of eyeballs gleaming with red flames as he bared golden licks of flame in his mouth.

"Really?" He sounded breathless; excited. It disgusted her. "How marvelous."

For all of his supposed cruelty and complete 'master of them all' attitude, he seemed but a foolish child to her; one that delighted in pain and torture.

Though she was not entirely sure that he was only putting this on, as an act. Maybe he truly was a monster.

The Devil heard her thoughts and chuckled. "I am, and yes, I am." She was confused, until she thought over her her questions.

It made sense; in a roundabout way.

It was very confusing, talking with Lucifer.

"Hmmm," he mused, stroking a fiery chin with one clawed hand, flames sprouting from his head; an imitation of hair, she supposed.

"Another one. So soon, too."

"Another what?" She demanded, then bit her lip. "My lord," she added quickly.

He bared fangs at her in a feral smile before answering. "Another vampire. Like yourself. And one I've got quite the bone to pick with as well. Taking some of my best demons and transfusing them into rotted corpses; the nerve of that bastard.." He continued grumbling, and she was quite sure that he had lost his mind.

"Ahh, and here comes my son... I hope you two aren't on bad terms. The last time that happened was- not pleasant."

"The-last time?" Her voice quavered as he stooped towards her again, plucking the chain away from her throat as it squirmed higher of its own accord.

"Yes, hasn't he told you? Oh, of course not. That would be uncomfortable. Another of his 'brides' as he would say. They all die, probably because of his immensely careless attitude. Can never get a thing done with that boy-"

"Yes, thank you Father. It's always a joy to hear you praising my achievements." The voice was dry, strained; and so familiar that her heart nearly exploded as she felt familiar coolness slide around her shoulders, lifting her up.

"Sareesa," Dracula whispered, touched her hand gently.

"I'm alright," she breathed, nearly drowning in his wonderful scent. She had no idea why she was being so - close to him. Maybe being dead had affected her natural mind set.

"Apart from being dead," he said, dangerously calm.

He stood, pulling Sareesa up with him. Dracula looked at Lucifer; Lucifer looked at Dracula.

She felt their mindspeech flying in between them, and then the chains binding her melted into the air, dropping off of her body.

Dracula caught her as her body crumpled, and held her close to his chest. "We have a bargain, then?"

The Devil smiled. "As always, my son. Remember, though, I want that stone down here now, if not sooner. It is not safe in the living world any longer." He frowned. "I have no idea how that one managed to get it, either.Be careful, though, he is a necromancer, he could have attached a part of his soul to that gem. No matter," his voice lightened, and he turned now-golden eyes on Sareesa.

"Keep him in line, would you? It's hard enough trying to get him to visit on holidays, let alone stop sassing me long enough to have a nice conversation," he smirked.

Dracula scowled at him while Sareesa covered a weak smile. "Of course," she said.

Lucifer bestowed a burning kiss to her forehead and a blatant look at his son before flapping a hand.

"Begone! Or I'll set my hounds on you." Dracula smiled then, as they began to fade.

"You don't have hounds, father." Their last vision was of Lucifer, grinning as he tapped his chin.

"Ah, right you are."

-------------

Sareesa's eyes snapped open, and she took in a deep, shuddering breath. Above her, she heard Dracula doing the same thing, purging the darkness from his lungs.

Not that it would kill them, it just tasted and smelled horrible.

"Welcome back," he rasped to her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She raised herself slowly.

He didn't notice as he watched her green eyes. "For what-"

She smothered his reply as she kissed him, one long hand wrapping around his neck as she bit his lip, drinking in his blood.

He pulled back, laughing. "A wonderful welcome."

She shook her head. "No, this is." And kissed him again.

He shrugged and yielded, not that he would have stopped.

Faintly, he felt a deep feeling of magic emanating from the two doors behind them, and felt cold fire creep over his body as red light stole over the cavern.

----------

**Cliffy!!!! Mwahaha.**

**sorry about the wait.**

**Anyways, enjoyed it? **

Dracula: I didn't.

Hadasah: Ah, you could use some quality time with papa.

Dracula: -glare- He is _not_ my pa-

Hadasah: -shoves in closet- Hahaa... -wipes eyes-

Dracula: - closet shudders- I'm going to kill you.

Hadasah: 0o eep... going now!

**Review**!


End file.
